One Piece Fanfictions
by Kirakux
Summary: On DA,Quotev, and Wattpad I do One shots for the Anime One Piece, most of them are requests... Request what you want :'D
1. Luffy 1 : Your so cute asleep

It was sunny, that much you were aware of. The sounds of the waves tempting you to fall back to sleep. The sun warming you, and the birds sang you a lullaby. The smell of the water and wood from the ship filled your senses.

Rolling onto your side you sigh, it wasn't always this calm during the day. No actually it was never this calm.

You opened your eyes and sat up. Stretching your arms over your head while yawning you get up. Looking around the going merry, only to see no one.

"Nami?..." No answer. "Robin?..." Once more no response. Walking to the side of the ship you look over and see we've docked at a summer island. "Oh...they must be on the island..." you concluded, hoping over the rail and onto the rocky cliff. The air was dry and very warm, an occasional gust of wind brought temporary relief from the heat.

It wasn't as bad as Alabasta, no not even close, But for someone who was born on a winter island it was difficult. You scanned the nearby area for your friends and see a familiar woman with orange hair.

Smiling you wave your arms and call out to her, "Naaaamiii! " You saw her turn and could see her waving back. After a minute of running down the rocky path you reach her. "Why didn't anyone wake me and tell me we've landed?" You asked when you reached her. She smirked for a moment then smiled. "Luffy said not to wake you..." she said, then turned to face the field.

There was a large green field filled with the occasional summer flowers, the wind blew the smells of grass and rain into your direction. The grass shimmered in the afternoon sun. "Looks like it rained here yesterday..." Nami commented, "Could the rain last night been from here?" You asked her, she turned to you and smiled, "yeah probably!" She said laughing slightly.

She stopped suddenly, a look of remembrance washed over her face, "Luffy's waiting for you by the way. Told me when you woke up to go find him, if her want back before you woke up." She said smirking. You give her a strange look, " What does he need? And what's with that look...?"

"Whooooo knoooooows?~" she sang walking off. " Eh-e-eh? N-Nami wait seriously what's with that look?" You called out after her but she just kept walking. "Tsk... " You sigh,walking off, you begin to look for your captain.

You walk into the forest left of the field, it wasn't thick so it was very well lit in the afternoon sun. Water dripped off of branches,the smell of damp earth and rain overpowered the sweet smells of the field flowers, all kinds of birds could be heard, speaking to each other in their own language. Moss grew all over the forest floor damping the sounds of your foot steps as you made your way through.

"Luuuuffy!~" you called out, but no response. Walking for a few minutes longer you try again, "Luuuuuuuffy!" You still received no response, biting your bottom lip you marched on. Walking a bit further you reach a clearing, the sun was starting to set. The grass in this area for the most part was dry. You decide to sit against a slightly damp tree and take a nap, warm weather left you exhausted, and your sure your captain would want you to run around and play with him,Usopp, and Chopper. And in this heat there is just no way.

Taking a deep breath of the fresh air around, you slowly drift to sleep, the sounds of the leaves swaying in the breeze along with the soft chirps of the birds lull you to sleep.

When you wake up the sun had already set, leaving the last few rays turning the sky purple,which will eventually fade into a very dark blue. The first sound that greets you is loud snoring, and a pressure on your lap. Looking down you can see,with what's left of the fading light, your captain asleep with his head on your lap.

"L-Luffy? " you stuttered tensing suddenly. You poked his cheek softly and he grumbled slightly and went back to sleep. "Heee~eh he's so cute when he's sleeping..." you say softly, smiling at him. "Not as cute as you." He spoke up suddenly, giving you a big toothy from. You flushed and your mouth fell open. " I -I t-that's not t-true..." you responded and cleared your throat. " You are..." you whispered as your ears turned red, thank god it's getting dark or he'd see them.

He frowned suddenly and stared at you, he looked uncharacteristically serious right then but then he smiled. Thinking quickly you tried to change the topic, " S-so what did you need me for earlier, Nami said you wanted me to find you..." you said trying to calm down. He grinned at you, " to play of course!" He said sitting up looked at you, his face only about a foot away. Your face heating up again you look down slightly embarrassed, "then why didn't you wake me up when you f-found me out here?"

"Same reason I asked everyone to let you sleep on the boat!" He said as his grin widened, you look at him confused, "W-wha-" you started to ask only to be interrupted by him, what he said made you blush furiously.

Now you know why Nami was smirking...

"Cause (Name), your really pretty when your sleeping!"

-

Thus ends the first one shot enjoy.  
No on knew how I wrote so here, adorable Luffy is adorable!  
I do not own one piece.  
Just the character design for (Name) E.S Lacent

Hey so uh I'm taking requests for oneshots obviously so uh ask away.

-ask for any character male or female I don't mind either (keep in mind maincharacter is a girl. So expect Yuri unless u want male!ver of (go look at OP OC thing I posted )  
-ask for fluff /friendship/romance/lemon/ect  
-ask for modern or Canon ver  
-pretty much specify any specifics you want lol...

I'll take as many as I can till Im overwhelmed  
Kk Later~


	2. Ace 1 Part 1 : Unintentional

You frowned at the man in front of you. You had no idea what to do, everyone in the bar was silent as they stared at the 'dead' man. A large pile of plates surrounded him, his orange hat fell off his head and landed on the other side of the table, his dark hair had bits of fried rice clinging to it. You would have thought he was dead to if he didn't let out a snore every minute or so.

"Excuse me...sir..?"You start to say, putting a hand on his shoulder. Giving him a light shake your frown deepens. "Portgas. " You said in a monotone voice, he stirs slightly and then sits up. Blinking a few times he looks around, " Ah..." he mumbled , " Excuse me..." you start again, he turns to you. He stared at you with half - lidded eyes while you feel your blood pressure rise but you take a deep breath and look him over, aside from the rice and sauce on his face he had freckles on his cheeks, he didn't wear a shirt and from what you've seen he had multiple tattoos, and you won't lie, ever sense he walked in you've been staring at him, I mean he is gorgeous.

A light blush tinted your cheeks, bad (Name) focus. He blinks again and reaches out, grabbing your apron and a bit of your skirt, and proceeded to wipe his face. You gasped and glared at him, the light shy blush replaced by a darker red embarrassed blush. "Excuse you?!" You yelled making him look at you again, "hmm...?" He questioned Looking a bit more awake. Coughing to clear your throat and collecting your nerves, cute, vulgar, and a pirate or not he just passed out while eating. "Are you okay..?" You ask finally, brushing the rice from your clothes.

He frowned and tilted his had slightly, 'Ah..cute...' you thought frowning at yourself, 'focus (Name)!', he then smirked up at you, " Yeah...are you okay though? You seem a little red~" you flushed and looked away, clearing your throat. He laughed for a bit before returning to his food, "Your cute, what's your name? " he asked while shoving food in his mouth. " ... (N-Na...*clears throat* Name) E.S Lacent. Your Ace right?" You answered him after a slight pause, asking him his name even though you, and everyone else in this bar , recognized him. " yep !" He said with a full mouth.

You stood there fidgeting for a moment, "Do you need anything?" You asked remembering your a waitress. He paused for a second then grinned at you,"More drinks and food please~"

*-time skip-*

He ate a lot,and drank even more. The sun started to set by the time he seemed to be finished. Walking up to him you gave him a cute smile, Looking up he gave you a gorgeous smirk, "Hello (Name)~" "You done eating?" He frowned, but a split second later he changed it back to a smirk, "You know~ you're very pretty~" he said making you blush. He leaned towards you his face an inch away. "I'm tempted to take you with me~" he said, you could feel the warmth coming from him helping the blush that over took your features, burning your face.

You looked away from him, 'w-what does this guy think he's doing !?' You thought trying to calm down. You looked back towards him and gasped, he was gone. " H-he didn't..." you whispered, starting to get angry. You ran out the bar to see him running towards the port. "Portgas!" You screamed, you could here him laughing even from the distance between you two. " See you again, (Name)!" He called back before turning around a corner.

For some reason you can't help but smile, laughing to yourself as your boss yells from inside. 'Bye Ace...'


	3. Ace 1 part 2 : Unintentional

It had been two months sense Fire First dine and dashed at you previous job. I say previous because your boss decided to blame you for Ace's escape, he said if you spent less time flirting and more time doing your damn job he wouldn't have escaped. At first you were angry but after a few days you couldn't have cared less, but that wouldn't stop you from giving the fireball a piece of your mind.

You still haven't found a replacement job, only cause your previous boss went around town saying your incompetent and a rumoured whore. You would have went and kicked that man's ass but you knew it would have made things worse. You walked around town,having already checked several shops and businesses for a job but so far no luck, sighing you ran a hand through you hair while stopping near the water.

You had just moved here only a few years ago,three to be exact. You watched the waves crash into the rocks under the pier, you started to count how many times it did this stopping every once in awhile to sigh. This continued for a few minutes until you got to forty seven, "you are either pissed off or really bored." You jumped up startled and turned around,"P-Portgas!" You gasped, you blushed slightly but then remembered the problems he caused you. "You -...!" You started to say but your voice faltered, he had the sexist smirk on his face,that seemed to change into a small frown when he heard the tone of your voice, "what?" He asked,furrowing his brow confused.

You closed the distance between the two of you and jabbed him in the chest with a finger," Because of you I lost my job!" You told him glaring up at him,he blinked a few times then tilted his head to the side with a small frown,"Oh? That was two months ago...surely you found a better job~" he said with a grin. Your expression darkened and you turned away from him," My old boss is bad mouthing about me,saying I'm incompetent because I didn't stop you and make you pay,which is crap cause how was I suppose to stop you? And because of your flirting he had the nerve to accuse me of being a whore... " You huffed clearly peeved, he frowned while you spoke,which deepened as he got a little angry, "Well damn..." he said in a low voice as he stared at you. You took a deep breath and continued," And just cause I wasn't born on this island they prefer trusting that old drunk fuck because they've known him longer over a girl who had done nothing terrible at all in the three years she's lived here!" You fumed on as Ace sighed.

"A-ah..." he started interrupting you, "I'm sorry..." he said scratching the back of his head uncertain, he was a bit excited when he was told to come back here,for a mission of course,though coming just to see you wouldn't have been that bad of a thing. You see you interested him,only because you knew who he was but talked to him almost casually rather than shrinking away from him in fear, or throwing yourself on to him,like some women have. He didn't think he would get you into that much trouble,this made him think about other waitresses he dashed out on,did they get into this much trouble after he left,this thought made him unhappy,he didn't mean for this.

You were taken aback by his apology, Portgas D. Ace just said he was story for causing you problems, you flushed and looked away, you didn't expect this. "I-it's not really your fault..." you said after an awkward pause, I mean it is the old man talking shit not Ace. He have you a small smile, "well miss,what are you going to do now then...?"he asked, you looked back at him and sighed, "Move again probably..." You responded with a sad smile. This made him frown,he looked out at the water with a thoughtful look, "I am almost done with my mission..." he says to himself before turning to you, "Can you..fight or..cook or maybe treat wounds?" He asked suddenly.

You were surprised by his sudden question and bit your lower lip while tilting your had to the side, " I can fight I mean that's part of the reason that man hired me, I ate a devil fruit..." You said frowning, 'why is he asking?' You thought as his face broke out into a wide grin. "Okay then! I'll just take you with me!"he said,his grin only widening. You stared at him, "What...?" " If you have no where else to go,and I caused you to lose your job,you might as well come with me~" he said in a matter of fact tone. You stared at him,you stared for so long he started to look nervous, he opened his mouth to say something when you suddenly interrupt him laughing.

You were laughing so hard you were crying,he looked startled but then he grinned which soon lead him to laughing too. After awhile you both calmed down. "So your leap of logic lead you to ask me to be a pirate? " you asked finally while holding your side, his grin never left his face as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well yes?" He said looking at you. "Ha..well..." you start, looking back at the town you frown, Looking back at the man in front of you, you took a better look at him,his bright outrage hat stood out the most,the red beads around his neck stood out to but looking at his face, his cheeks covered in those adorable freckles. Your eyes talked south,looking at his topped body,you flush, ' Oh God not again focus (Name)!" You said looking up,but your heart nearly speed when you see him smirking, "*cough* crap..." you said averting your gaze.

"Saw something you liked?" He teased, you smirked and his faltered, " Yea... something talk dark and gorgeous.~" The look on his face was priceless, your smirk widened, "yeah I'll come with you." You hummed trying not to laugh as he averted his gaze,his cheeks turning red. He didn't expect you to respond like that but after a few minutes he looked back over to you,pink still dusting his cheeks. "G-great!" He said grinning, "Now just to explain this to pops... " he said more to himself than to you,this made you pale slightly, 'Oh right I have to meet Whitebeard...' you gulped.

And so this was how your life as a pirate started, and you didn't regret a moment, especially the moments you shared with the fireball you eventually came to love.


	4. Sabo 1: S'mores

You were on a mission,well aside from the one Dragon had given you,you wanted something sweet. And what were you craving? Well s'mores of course! You had everything you need to make them,well...everything but a fire,and what do you know,the walking campfire just walked past you.

"Hey Sabo! ~" you said getting up and follow him. He turns around and looks at you, "Oh, (Name) good morning." He said giving you a smile. " gotten any better at controlling your fire yet?" You asked,he tilts his had slightly, "A bit..." he said looking away, you smirked, you knew about his issue. Someone found out,not naming names,embarrassed the blonde lead to him suddenly burst into flames. You were just going to ask for him to make a fire but now you had a better idea. You move closer to him and look up at him. He looked down at you caught of guard at your sudden closeness. "What are you doing (Name )?"

"Do you have any sunscreen?" You start and he just looks at you confused, "Cause your burning me up!~" His eyes widened and a blush creeps onto his cheeks. "W-wh- what!?" He stutters stumbling backwards,you smirk and try again. "Your eyes are blue, like the baby I'm lost at sea.~" His cheeks turn a darker shade of red,flames starting to flicker into of his head,he turns quickly and runs off. "Damn..." you mutter frowning, "I'll have to try again later.~"

-2nd attempt-

After waiting an hour for him to calm down you walk around looking for your campfire. Who you found after fifteen minutes, "Saaaaboooo ~" you called out to him,you could see him visibly flinch as he turned to you with a small blush on his cheeks,"(N-name )..." he said,looking like he was mentally preparing himself. You got closer to him again, "You're so hot,I bet you could light a candle at ten paces.~" you could hear him take in a deep breath as he narrowed his eyes. "Smoking is hazardous to your health...and baby your killing me!~" he coughs,the blush coming back,"those are so bad..."he said covering his mouth trying not to laugh. You frown for a moment but then smirk deviously. "If it weren't for that damned sun ,you'd be the hottest thing ever created.~" he laughed,his blush got darker, you pout and sigh,you'll have to try again later then,and you walk off leaving the blonde laughing in the hallway.

-3rd attempt-

It was a little before dinner when you tried again, spotting the blonde in the courtyard you walk over and sit next to him,he looks up when he senses your presence,he greets you,slightly blushing. You clear your throat and with all your confidence you start again, "Screw me if I'm wrong,but haven't we meet before?" His face turns red and you both turn away from eachother. Clearing your throat you try again, "If I were still a pirate,you'd be my booty.~" he chokes and looks at you, flames springing up again. You try to keep eye contact but after that first one you couldn't So you get up and run off, thank god it was time for dinner.

-Final attempt-

It was late but you really wanted those s'mores, at least that was your excuse for flirting with the fiery blonde. You walked around looking for him,and just when you thought he might have gone to bed you found him walking out the library,he saw you and smirked,"(Name)" he greeted you,it took everything you had not to act shy. You clear your throat and you notice before you say anything his smirk widens. "Do you bleach your teeth? Cause your smile lights up the room like a candle in the dark.~" you say as you take a deep breath and continue, "L-let's go prove it." You finish mentally facepalming at your stutter. He chuckles and walks closer to you, bending over slightly his cheek brushing yours as he whispers into your ear,his breath on your ear makes shivers run down your spine.

"My bed is broken,can I sleep in yours?~" Your face felt like it was on fire but you grinned, "Of course.~"

You didn't care much for the s'mores anymore.


	5. Luffy Oneshot 2: Soap (RQ)

_For WolfOfTheMoons_

It was a sunny afternoon when we docked at this spring island,everyone went to town earlier that day,well except you and Zoro. After about an hour though your hyperactive captain returned. He had been constantly following you around as you tried to clean the thousand sunny. First you tidied up the library,then the girls area,then the mens. All the while, he tried to get you to play with him. In the library he made a fort with the books , you giggled at him and lightly scolded him,your the one that had to clean this up after all,your smile never left your face. In the girls room he put on one of Nami's dresses and jumped on the beds,you couldn't help but laugh your ass off. You eventually managed to calm down enough to get him out of Nami's clothes, you just had to remind him how scary our navigator was. While you were in the men's area he did his impersonations,stretching his noise for usopp, using his hands as antlers for chopper.

You laughed as you finished up," (Naaaaaaame~) play with meeeeee. " he pout at you,grabbing you around the waist. You smiled at him and pat his head, "In a few minutes Luffy, I still have to do the kitchen." he frowns for a moment then grins, "can you make me something to eat?" You laugh,"Alright."

You made lunch for the two of you,completely ignoring the existence of a certain moss head. You made sandwiches, and a lot of them! "I made enough for a small army and it's gone in the span of five minutes!" you stared at him,he just grins and laughs, "well I'm going to clean up now." You said picking up the plates and walk over to the sink,"I can help!"Luffy said suddenly. You looked at him surprised," well alright,I'll go get the dish rags.." you said walking out for a minute.

While you walked back to the kitchen you noticed the hallway around the kitchen door covered in suds, "Ooooooooh Luffy... " you sighed making your way into the kitchen, "Luffy? " You called out. "Dun dun." You heard, " what...?" "dun dun"..."Luffy... your not serious.." " dun dun dun dun dundundundundun-!" You hear right before your tackled into the suds. "Luffy! " you laughed, you sit up,barely able to see over the suds,"what did you do!?" You asked still laughing. "Let's play!" He said popping up next to you.

You pickup some suds and throw them at him,he grins and picks you up and throws you in a larger pile of suds. You yelped when you got the floor,suds don't provide much cushion,but you didn't mind you just laughed it off. When you stand up the pile of white suds come up to your waist, You look around for him but he had disappeared again. You watched the suds around you,looking for any sign of movement.

Suddenly from the corner of your eyes,to your left you see something lunge at you. Quickly rolling out of the way you reach out and grab him around the waist, "gotcha!" You yelled rolling him around. He started laughing again and wrapped his around you with his fruit power, "One,two..." "w-wait!" "THREE!" He yelled falling backwards into the suds, you try to wiggle out of grasp but he won't let you go. "Luffy? " you could hear him laughing,but you couldn't see him because of all the suds.

"Uh...Luffy? " "Hmmmm~?" "Can you let me go?" He was silent for a moment and his grip tightened,but then he let go suddenly. "Let's keep playing!" He said pulling you up. You look around at all the suds,which now reached just below your chest, " there's a lot of-! Pfffffft" you start to say but you start laughing at Luffy's face, the suds attached to his face giving him a beard and he had so much on his head it looked like an Afro.

You hold your stomach laughing while he looks kinda confused,so you grinned and picked up some suds putting them on your head to make an Afro,and then you put some on your face like a beard,and he just starts laughing. "(N-na-name)!" He begins laughing just as hard as you were.

You start molding the suds around you,turning them into different shapes, you would stop and laugh at the things you both made, the table was turned as the base for a soapy fort. You both were sitting under the table giggling when you heard someone yell.

"What the hell?! "

You looked over at Luffy who looked at you, he gives you a huge grin before grabbing onto you,preparing to run.

"Sanji's back!"


	6. Luffy Oneshot 3: You try to hard (RQ)

_For bellbell2345  
Slight!Strawhat Crew x Sick!Reader x Luffy  
_  
The sky was grey and looked like it could rain at any moment, you were leaning against the side of the thousand sunny. You just finished helping the boys clean the deck, "Honestly if she wants it clean she should help too..." you sigh holding your head. You felt dizzy,and even though you just drank something, your mouth and throat still felt dry. " I wonder if I caught a small cold... " you thought watching the waves hit the side of the ship. "(Name)?" You heard someone call out, you turned around and spotted Robin. You push away the sick feeling and give here a small smile," Hey Robin,did you need something? " "Yes,I was wondering if you could help me.." she said,but she was frowning now, "Are you okay? You look a little tried..." she asked walking over to you, but you quickly put up your hands and said defensively, " Oh no no no I'm fine!" She was about to say something when Zoro suddenly yelled," Marines and lots of them!"

You hear doors open and the footsteps of everyone rushing into the deck, "Ooooooh there is a lot of them!" You hear your captain yell as he ran up to the side of the boat next to you. You heard Nami gasp so you turned around and saw at least twenty large ships,all the sails had the symbol of the marines. You suddenly felt even sicker,you held your head and squeezed your eyes shut, trying to stop the world from spinning. "(Name)?" You heard Luffy say your name but you didn't risk opening your eyes just yet, you could hear Nami barking out orders and positions in the background,even though you could tell she was yelling she sounded so far away.

"(Name)?" You heard him again,you opened your eyes and looked at him,he looked confused and mildly worried, "S-sorry slight headache you lie and he just frowns. "When were get rid of the marines I'm going to get chopper to give you something for it." He concluded,you were about to argue when a cannonball landed next to the ship.

The fighting began,for you the battle was a blur. You tried to help but the world kept spinning and you felt like you could vomit at any moment, you barely managed to beat the few marines you were fighting. You didn't want to fall back,you didn't want to feel useless. You suddenly felt a sharp pain in your side,looking down you could see the top of a sword sticking out of your left side. "F-fu- " your tried to say but your body couldn't handle it anymore,you collapsed,every breath you took made the pain in your side grow,the world was blurring all around you. You could hear voices,but you couldn't make out a single word. Not even three minutes passed you found yourself blacking out. "L-lu-..." you tried to call out,before you fainted.

-*time skip*-

The first thing you register is the burning pain in your side,you gasped and opened your eyes while you tried to sit up. The light in the room blinded you,and the pain made you fall back,crying out. You heard the door open and heard a few says of footsteps rush in. "(Name)! Don't try to move! " you heard chopper scold you as someone gently made you lay in the same position you were in previously. "The medicine helped with your fever and the pain but that does not mean you should get up!" He continued. After a minute you opened your eyes again after another minute," It hurts.." you gasp, you looked over and saw that Luffy, Nami,Usopp, and Sanji were also crammed into the infirmary. "You were run through with a sword..." you heard Zoro say from outside the room, "Shut up marimo! " Sanji yelled at Zoro, "What did you say Ero-cook!?"

"If you can't shut up get out! Your bothering her! " Nami yelled at them,Sanji automatically obeyed while Zoro just huffed. You smiled at them weakly, "Why didn't you tell is you were sick?" You looked at Luffy who was frowning at you, "I... I uh...well.." you tried to explain but you weren't sure how to. "I wanted to help...I would have felt useless if I went inside..." " You weren't much help anyways." He responded bluntly, Nami hit him on the head. "You idiot! She just -" "Nami. " you heard Zoro talking but you felt dizzy again so you didn't catch everything he said. You put your hand over your eyes and squeezed them shut. "Guys,she needs to rest get out." You faintly heard chopper, after a few minutes you felt someone grab your hand right before you black out again.

You would wake up every once and awhile,but you were so tried and out of it you couldn't open your eyes. while you were awake you could vaguely feel someone holding your hand. You also heard someone speaking to you, this brought a smile to your lips,and every time you smiled the grip on your hand tightened slightly.

You woke up again,this time you could open your eyes without feeling dizzy or sick. It was dark,'Must be in the middle of the night...' You thought sitting up. You looked over to your side and saw someone holding your hand,and after letting your eyes adjust you saw it was Luffy. "Luffy...? " you gasped lightly,a slight blush on your cheeks. He stirred slightly then let out a soft snore, you smiled at him. You carefully removed your hand out of his gasp and pat the top of his head,the air felt cold on your hand.

"He didn't leave your side at all you know..." you jumped and looked at the door, "Robin?" "Nice to see your awake." She smiled coming over to the bed. "Yeah thanks.." you laughed, "(Name)...?" You heard a sleepy voice say,looking back down you see your captain looking at you rubbing his eyes. You smiled at him,"Ooooooh captain your so cute." You laugh paying his head,he started at you for a minute then grins, because of the dark you couldn't see the light blush on his cheeks. You heard Robin chuckle, "I'll come back in the morning,good night (Name), captain."

When she left Luffy grabbed your hand again, "Are you okay? How are you feeling?" You blushed, "I'm fine... thank you..." you said and his grin widened. You frowned suddenly,"Sorry for causing problems..." "Stop." He interrupted , " I don't know why you keep me on here I can't do much anymore..." "So?" You look at him confused. " Your important to this crew...so you can't fight like you could before, leave the fighting to me I'll protect you!" He exclaimed making you blush again, you smiled at him. You lean over and kissed his cheek, "I'm counting on you then!" He had the biggest smile you had ever seen on his face, " hey (Name)..." "Hmm..?" He leaned over till he was right in front of your face, you look at him surprised.

"You don't need to try so hard (Name),Nami said you have been working a lot to make up for your problem, but you don't need to..." he puts his forehead to yours, "Because we won't leave you just because you can't fight, Your our friend! "


	7. Luffy Oneshot 4: Oops (RQ)

For Pirate - Kling - Luffy

It was a perfect day for naps, the temperatures was warm but not boiling, the sun was at it's highest covering everything in a warm light like a blanket. The wind was gentle with the occasional large gust that moved the ship. It would have been great for a nap,if a certain captain would relax enough to sleep.

They had played away the morning,and into the midday. They paused long enough to have lunch,but afterwards the games came to an end. "I'm gonna go work on something,see you later guys!" Usopp said finishing his lunch first. Chopper got up next and excused himself, he had some medicine to make, they had just refilled his supply of herbs so he needed to refill certain medicine that's commonly used.

"But now what do we do it's just me and sly now..." Luffy grumbled, Sly looked over at him,a slight frown on her lips. "Can you not play a game with just two people?" She questioned, he looked over at her, pausing before answering just to think of a response. "Well there are some games but it's more fun with more people..."he said finally.

They spent awhile trying to think of a game until Luffy let out a yawn. "Tried?" Sly asked him and he nods. "I think I'll take a nap..." he yawns again. He gets up and walks out, leaving Sly at the table alone. "I'm bored now..." she sighed, thinking for a moment she grins michiviously. She followed here Captain out into the grassy deck,she sees him sprawled out on the ground already snoring. She is taken a back for a moment, " That was fast..." she mutters surprised.

Carefully she walks over to him, she looks at him as he let's out a loud snore. Frowning she pokes him a few times, 'Yep,definitely asleep...' she thought to herself. She quickly grabbed what she was after then ran off, time to see what Zoro is doing. Zoro stared at her when she popped in, "isn't that..." He started, "Yep." She responded,and he just sighs. "Whatever..."

It was around dinner when a piercing scream resounded through the ship,Sly could hear Zoro chuckle. She looked over at him,he just smirks at her, " Good luck." Was all he said as she made her way to the deck. She looked down,watching her frantic captain run around the ship. He ran in and out of every door,checked under everything,and even called out for it. He looks up and spots her, his eyes narrowing at the object on her head. A playful smirk graces her lips, "Good evening captain,lose something?" She taunts, he frowns up at her. "Give it back Sly!" He ordered, she tilts here head to the side. "Hmm? What?" She said, he pulled his arm back and she tenses,ready to jump.

He throws out his hand at her, she quickly jumps away. He chases after her, pulling himself up to the same level as her. He corners here at the front of the ship, "Give it back Sly." He says again,jumping at her. She jumps over him,only to be grabbed by him as she is in the air. "Crap..!" She gasped falling on top of him, he twists around her reaching for his hat,and she twists around avoiding his hands.

This goes on for a good thirty minutes, he now had her pinned under him,but his hands were wrapped around her,holding her down. They both were breathing heavily while staring at eachother , "Give it back." He said again, "N-no. " she responded breathlessly. Her cheeks were slightly red,here mind focused less on the hat and more on the fact they were only two inches from each others face. Biting here lower lip she focuses on keeping the hat away from him.

He was about to say something when something smacked him on the back of the head, "Oops..." they hear Zoro call out lazily. Sly 's eyes widen, her cheeks turning a darker shade than they were a second ago. His lips were pressed against hers in an awkwardly placed kiss. She could see his eyes widen as his cheeks turn pink, he unwrapped himself than pulled away. He tried to say something but everything came out gibberish,he couldn't make eye contact,unconsciously reaching up to pull his hat over his eyes,panicking slightly when he couldn't. Sly took the hat off of here and placed it on his head, even though she was embarrassed as well she couldn't help but smile at his adorable reaction.

Sly glared up at Zoro ,who was watching them laughing. " I said oops.~"


	8. Child ASLxChild Reader: Hat Trick

You couldn't stop laughing, you had your hands over your mouth and squeezing your eyes shut. You heard Ace chuckling beside you, opening your eyes you look up at him, he was grinning ear to ear, wearing a straw hat on his head, a certain someones straw hat. You reached up and repositioned the top hat on your head. It kept sliding down and covering your eyes, you both were sitting in the trees waiting for your victims to wake up.

The sun just barely kissed the top of the tree's when frustrated yelling jolted them awake. "Oops..." You giggled as Ace yawned, "We fell asleep." "I noticed...Shh!" He responded quickly covering your mouth, just as a boy with dark hair ran past the tree, screaming both of your names. Ace smirked and jumped down, "Good luck!" you called out to him as he head out to taunt the rubber boy, he smirked up at you. "Your the one with Sabo's hat, be careful." He said running off.

He was right, so you pushed yourself closer to the tree staring out, looking for the blonde boy. After fifteen minutes you started to get bored, frowning you debated jumping out of the tree when you heard someone next to you whisper into your ear, "Boo.~"You screamed and jumped out of the tree, one hand on the hat. You hit the ground running, you flew through the trees running as fast as you could, you heard someone laughing behind you. You weren't fast enough, you jumped and grabbed onto a low branch and pulled yourself up and quickly grabbing onto the next one.

Not even a second later someone was climbing up after you, you squealed and jumped to the next tree. Your chaser right behind you, you jumped to the next tree but slipped and fell on the ground with a loud THUMP. "(Name!)" You heard someone yell, they landed next to you, they touched your shoulder and you moaned. "Oooow..." You whined rolling over, you grinned up at the worried looking Sabo who was now frowning at you. "You okay?" He asked and you nodded, he smiled then snatched the hat ,that landed next to you, up.

You pouted, "Darn, lost already." He laughs and helps you up, next thing you know Ace comes flying out of a bush that was to your left, he stops when he see's you two. "What are you doing?" He says noticing Sabo was still holding you up. "I fell ou-" "None of your business.~" Sabo interrupts you. Ace glares and was just about to say something when Luffy flies out of the bush Ace just appeared from. He jumps on top of Ace yelling, "Give me my haaat!"

They start fighting while you just laugh at them, Sabo eventually goes over and stops them. "You guys are idiots.." You gasp holding your stomach, Luffy's lips were puffing up and sticking out, and Ace now had a black eye forming, "You fell out of a tree..." Sabo reminds you, you stop laughing and glare at him, "Shut up.."

"You lost the hat pretty fast Ace." "Shut up you lost yours before I did." You frown at him, Luffy huffs, "Don't touch my hat!" You look at him and smirk, "Then you should glue it on your head tonight." He gapes at you and starts whining. "Then I'd hide that locket, (Name)" Sabo says, you gasp and bring up a hand to your chest, feeling for the locket. You glare at him when you realize its gone. "Where is it!" He just grins, you see Ace backing away from the corner of your eyes.

"ACE!"

"Run!"


	9. Law 1: You're sick

Your thirsty, but your suppose to be bedridden.

Walking outside into the hall you looked around, no sign of the crew. You slowly made your way to the kitchen, it was only for a few minutes, only for a glass of water. You'd be back in bed before he ever knew. You were sick for the past three weeks, but the last two days you felt fine. But to be sure you were suppose to spend the next three days in bed.

You were sick but your alright now, right?

You made it to the kitchen, peeking in you don't see anyone. Slipping inside you shut the metal door and walk over to the counter. You pull out a glass from a shelf and turn the tap on, he would be asleep now anyways...right? You push this thought out of your head, if he was awake, if he did find you, getting sick again would be the least of your problems.

He wouldn't catch you right?

You washed your glass, leave no evidence! You put it back on the shelf and sigh leaning against the counter, being bedridden for three weeks left your legs feeling a bit like jelly. "This is what happens if he doesn't let me walk around.." You sigh, brushing your hair back with your hand then placing it on your forehead. "But imagine what it would be like if you were still sick right now." Someone said at the door. You froze and in a low hoarse whisper, "Ooooh god nooo..."

Wrong.

You slowly turned around, your eyes made contact with grey ones. He was smirking, amused by your reaction, "Whats wrong? Looking a little pale." He teased walking over to you. You frown at him, "Damn I was hoping you were asleep..." "You think I can sleep with you sneaking around the sub?" He responds lowly, turning his smirk into a frown. "I don't feel sick anymore, I just wanted a glass of water." You whine and he narrows his eyes into a soft glare,you flinch.

But being caught isn't always a bad thing.

It was silent for a moment before he sighs, "Bed. Now." "But-" You were going to complain when he pins you to the counter, his hands behind you on the counter, his arms blocking your way, he stares at your face. "Your sick, go to bed." He says slowly. Your brows furrow. "What.."

Sometimes its a great thing.

"your sick... .Bed." He says emphasizing his words. Something clicks in your head and your face turns red. "Oh..." "Your going to need at least one more day of rest." Your jaw drops and he smirks. "Ooooooooh...okay."You say and he releases you. You run back to your room, waiting for the doctor to give you one last check up, to decide if you were still sick or not, of course.

He shakes his head and sighs following after you, how did you think you could sneak out of the room when you shared it was beyond him.


	10. Sabo 2: Babies

You were happily giggling at the little baby your older brother brought over, short puffy brown hair with grey blue eyes. It puffed its cheeks out at you while you made faces at it, it started giggling and cooing. You giggled poking its cheeks with your finger, making it giggle more. "So cuuuute your so cute Luke.~" You spoke in a childish voice, "Heh, he is cute.."Someone said from behind you, you turned and saw Sabo, who was looking at the baby.

"Who's is he?" He asked playing with the baby, who was now watching him giggling. "My brothers." "So this is your nephew." "Yep!" You confirmed. You picked the baby up and he started squealing and laughing, you giggled again. "He's so cute.~" "You want one?" You heard Sabo ask, you look at him and grin, "Yeah! Isn't he so cute?~ Babies are so cute.~" You said poking the baby on the nose, it grabbed your finger, it's tiny fingers curling around your finger.

"Look how tiny he is.~" Sabo said brushing the baby's hair with his fingers. The baby cooed then yawned, your brother's wife came over and picked him up, "Time for a nap.~" She said softly, taking the baby away. You pouted and Sabo laughed at you, without much thought to what you were about to say you turned to your blonde friend, "Let's have a baby!" He chokes and looks at you, his face turned red instantly. "(N-na-name)...!" He stutters, trying to speak but struggles with his own tongue. "I really want one come on!" His face turns a darker shade of red, unable to even speak anymore he just looks away, slightly dazed.

"(Na-name)!" You heard Koala gasping behind you, you turn around to see her holding her stomach laughing, "Di-did you forget how babies are made!?" She gasps, you ponder that for a moment then your eyes widen, you blushed and looked at Sabo, who was still avoiding your gaze. You thought he looked so cute, so with your face still red and a grin on your face you lean over to him, "So do you?"

He promptly fainted.

"Oh crap..." You mutter as Koala walks over, still laughing. "Good job, (Name)!" She teases, still holding her stomach laughing.


	11. RQ: Luffy 4: Where do babies come from?

_For QuirkyKit on Quotev_

You stared at chopper shocked, this could not be happening. He scratched the back of his head, "Are you okay? I mean, this isn't a bad thing is it?" You slowly shook your head, "No it's just..." you started sighing, then you gave Chopper a small smile. "How should I tell him?" "Oh..uh..Just say it?"He suggests, it wasn't the best idea to you but, you are talking about that man so. You nod slowly, still surprised by the news, "Alright I guess...I'll go tell him." You said getting up and walking out the infirmary.

You slowly made your way around the Thousand Sunny looking for your captain. The more minutes that went by, the tighter the not in your stomach seemed to grow. You felt down right nauseous by the time you found him snoozing near the head of the ship. You were surprised by him this last month. You understood he was an adult, but with the way he acts most of the time you forgot that. Last month you had nearly died during an attack from the navy, and it had scared the hell out of everyone.

You spent the first week pumped full of so much pain medicine that you were barely awake. When you finally came to the first thing you saw was your hyper captain asleep next to the bed. You remember the next to weeks while you healed he rarely left your side, you smiled to yourself thinking about all the silly things he did, trying to make you smile.

You squat down and poke his cheek, he mumbles something and rolls over, you giggle. Even after you were no longer bedridden he followed you around, until finally you asked him. "Why don't you go play? You've been following me around a lot Luffy. Wouldn't you have more fun playing tag or something?" You poked his cheek and he frowned at you. He didn't say anything, which was uncharacteristic for him. You fidgeted nervously, "L-luffy?" "I..." He pauses for a moment, looking a bit uncomfortable. "Sanji asked me if I loved you..." He continues, but then pauses again.

You stare at him, "He what..?" You weren't sure what to say to that so you just waited for him to continue. "He told me to explain..how I felt...and well.." His frown deepens, he suddenly looks confused more than uncomfortable. He looks at you, "Do I love you?" "How the - ... How should I know?" You corrected yourself, no need to freak out. He shifts from one foot to the other, looking a little shy. "I think I do..." He says looking at you again, you blush slightly. You open your mouth to say something but you can't think of what to say.

He hugs you and you internally freak out, "And if I do, then this should be okay right?" Your eyes widen when his lips meet yours, You hold your breath as your brain shuts down. He lets go after a few seconds and you fall to the ground, your knees buckling. "(N-name)!" He panics grabbing you by the shoulders, he starts freaking our and you just smile. "I-it's okay.."You say breathlessly, you take a deep breath and grab him by the shoulders and kiss him back. That was how it started last month, but unfortunately he took more love lessons, which lead from one thing to another and well...

You shake him again and he just groans, you giggle again. "Luffy...wake up I have to tell you something..." You say poking his cheek again, he opens his eyes and smiles at you. "Hey (Name).." He says grabbing you and puling you over to lay next to him. "You have to wake up I'm trying to tell you something!" You said trying to wiggle out of his grasp. He frowns and hugs you tighter, "Can it wait?" He pouts as you shake your head. "It's important." He frowns but sits up, still holding onto you he places you on his lap. "What?" You take a deep breath, the not in your stomach coming back. He looks at you confused, you look away, trying to gather your thoughts. He starts to looks worried and makes you look at him, "What (Name)?" You take a deep breath and close your eyes.

"I'm pregnant..."

You didn't hear a response so you open your eyes, only to see him looking very confused. "Pregnant? Whats that?" He asks and you mentally facepalm. "Y-you know how to have...but you don't..." You sigh but then you start laughing. He looks more and more confused, but he smiles because what ever it was, it was making you laugh.

"L-luffy do you know how babies are made?" You ask in between your fits of laughter. He just tilts his head to the side, "From mother's stomachs right?" You laugh harder, "T-two weeks ago, you remember what we did at night right?" You ask, making sure he remembers that at least, he turns a little red and nods. "That's what adults do to make babies!" You gasp out before rolling on the floor again. He frowns, still confused. "But what does pregnant mean?" You laugh even harder, making most of the crew come and see whats going on. "It means we're having a baby you idiot!" You said trying to control your giggles, he grins. "Really?!" He looks excited, however the rest of the crew looks more than a little surprised.

You hear a loud thump so you turn around, "Uh oh...Sanji fainted." You felt yourself being picked up and turned and looked at your captain, who was still grinning ear to ear. "I guess I should probably explain how long it's going to take and stuff right?" He nods enthusiastically, you just giggle and kiss him. You hear Chopper yelling behind you,

"Ahh quickly someone get a doctor, Sanji might be dieing!" He screamed, You hear Nami yell at him. "Your the doctor you idiot!"


	12. Modern Ace 2: It's a boy!

You smirked at your husband who looked very uncomfortable on the squishy plastic seat they were making him sit on. You had given him two children, and this man was asking for a third one. But before you give in to his wishes, you wanted him to know what it was like to give birth. He looks at you and frowns. "You look so evil..." He comments and you just grin at him. "I can't wait for this to start!~" You sang pecking him on the cheek. Ace sighs and leans back on the chair.

The nurse walks in, rolling in a table with a machine on it. She smiles politely and pulls it over to Ace's side. "Welcome to the Labor Simulation, are you ready to get started?" She asks Ace, who just smiles confidently. "Sure, it can't be to bad." He says, the nurse looks at you and you smirk. "How many kids do you have ?" She asks, hooking him up to the machine. "Two, both are boys." "I see..." She muses looking over at you with a grin. "And he's asking for another one." You add in and she laughs, "So you brought him here.." "So he knows what I am going to go through, again." She laughs.

"There are eight levels, we will go through each and every one of them, this simulation is not done until all levels are completed, we cannot stop halfway through. So make sure your ready." She explains, holding up the remote with a dial set on 0. Ace just shrugs , "I'm ready whenever." You laugh and the nurse just grins.

She turns the dial over to 1, You can see Ace tense. You giggle and grab his hand and he looks at you, "This ain't to bad-" "You're only on level one, hun." You smile, pecking his cheek again. You hear the nurse laugh and a small click.

The dial is now pointing at 2. You hear Ace suck in the air and hold it, "Breath love." "Shut up, I'm fine." He breaths out, you giggle and put butterfly kisses over the side of his face. He just frowns and cringes when he hears another click.

The dial is at 3. He groans and bites his lower lip, staring at your. "You okay hun?" It takes him a moment but he lets out a shaky, "Yeah." You see him narrow his eyes when another click resounded through the room.

4\. He groans a bit louder, "This is uncomfortable as fuck." He moans, squeezing your hand now. "Your halfway there baby." You laugh, brushing his hair out of his face. Click.

5\. His groaning gets louder and he is starting to wiggle around in his chair, "You have to sit still hun." "Shut up." He says,"Thought it wouldn't be so bad?" You tease, this makes him force himself back into his original position, he tries to keep a straight face. But he looks terrified as the nurse slowly moves the dial again. Click.

6\. He is squeezing your hand harder now, not very hard but enough to make you start laughing. "Don't laugh at this!" He yells making you laugh harder. He groans and slams is head on the chair, you lean over and kiss his cheek again and he just brushes you off, making you laugh. Click.

7\. You flinch as he squeezes your hand so hard the tips of your fingers turn red. He is now yelling and groaning at the same time, "Breath hun." "Shut the fuck up woman!" You hear the nurse laugh and you cant help but smirk. "This is how it felt hun.~" You sang, kissing his hand that was squeezing yours. Click.

8\. He's screaming now and you feel like he could break your fingers. But that wouldn't stop you from laughing right now. "I'm sorry I'm sorry if this is what you felt I'm so fucking sorry!" He yells, taking in a deep breath, only to start yelling again. You look over the nurse who turns the dial back to 0.

He's panting and holding his sides, you rub your sore fingers, grinning. "Well?" "Shut the fuck up." He groans sitting up. The nurse unhooks him and leaves the room with the machine. You place a bunch of kisses over his face and he just glares at you. "How the fuck did you handle this?" He hisses, pouting slightly. "Because when I was done I saw two of the most amazing things I'd ever seen in my life." You responded kissing him again. He smiles weakly and hugs you.

"So you want another one? " He glares at you and you laugh, "I'll be the one going into labor next time." He thinks for a moment then smirks at you. "Then yes!~" He agrees, kissing you on the lips. You feel your phone vibrate so you break the kiss and answer it, putting it on speaker."So whats the gender?" You hear Sabo joke from the other end. You smirked and looked at your husband, who was glaring at your phone.

"It's a boy!" You laugh, Ace smacks you on the head lightly, blushing while you and his brother laughed at him.


	13. Law 2: Thump Thump

You fidgeted nervously,without a word you picked up the stethoscope and put it on,you put the round part to your chest, listening to your frantic heartbeat.

Thump Thump

You put the round part further south and Gasp.

Thump Thump

You find your boyfriend in his office like usual,where else would he be in this submarine? You put the stethoscope back on and put the round thing to his chest.

Thump Thump

You see him look at you,slightly annoyed. You put the stethoscope on him and then the round part on his chest.

Thump Thump

He looks at you confused, you put the round part to your chest,he listened to your fast heartbeat.

Thump Thump

He looks up at you slightly concerned. He opens his mouth to say something but you shake your head and put a finger to his lips. He narrows his eyes confused when you move the round part down, you see his eyes widen,a small gasp escapes his lips.

Thump Thump


	14. Luffy 5: Too Cute!

You squealed at the sight in front of you,it took everything you had not to run up and hug him. In front of you,your captain stood at only a foot tall. He frowned up at you and with a squeaky voice asked you,

"(Name) why are you freaking out so much?" He asked, you scooped him up and held him close, burying your face in his hair.  
"(Na-name)! He squeaked,wiggling around.

He just finished showing off third gear, but the results are what you enjoy far more. His gear wore off and he shrunk. He looked so tiny and cute you couldn't resist. You could hear Robin chuckle and Nami snicker. But you could care less, Luffy doesn't stay in this form long,so you wanted to hug him as long as you could until he changes back.

"(Name)…" You heard him whine, you looked down at him. His cheeks were red and you couldn't help but squeal.  
"Your so cute Luffy! " You gushed,snuggling him. You felt his weight shift as he changes back.  
"Aww... over already?" You pout, releasing your captain so you weren't smothering him with your chest.

He frowns at you and wraps his arms around you,you blush slightly. He is sitting on his knees, staring at you with a slight pout. You smile at how cute he was. You hug him back and he grins. You hear laughter but you didn't care,you were busy hugging the cutest thing on the ship.

Chopper is in his room mixing herbs when he suddenly sneezes,  
"Huh?" He wipes his nose confused. "Maybe I'm catching a cold?" He shrugs and continues mixing herbs.


	15. Nami 1: Thunder Storms

You flinched as the room lights up again,following closely behind it was a loud clap of thunder. The room was pitch black apart from those flashes,but you could see that Robin wasn't here again,probably in the library. The ship creaks as the storm rocks it. The storm was a minor one,if it was major everyone would be outside fighting it. But alas, Zoro is keeping watch just in care it gets worse.

You whimper as another flash lights up the room. You tried to fall asleep before we got into the storm so that you'd just sleep through it,but Nami was talking to you. And you listened,but now, listening to your crush had left you in this very peculiar situation where you were left to fight the fears you've kept hidden all these years.

You could see Nami when the lightning flashed,that was your only saving grace when it came to that terrifying light. You held your breath when another flash happens, covering your ears when the loud boom shakes you to your very core. You whimper again,clinging to your blanket.

"(Name)?" You heard her call out to you,at first you thought it was your imagination but then another flash lit up the room and you could see her sitting up. You whimper again when another boom shakes the room. You hear her get up,then someone sit on the side of your bed.  
"D-did I wake you..." you said slightly above a whisper,you hear her chuckle.  
"No this storms pretty loud. You okay?" She asks,you shake your head but then opened your mouth forgetting she couldn't see you.  
"N-not rea-Eeeeek! " you yelp when another flash and boom interrupts you. You blush furiously and cover your face with your hands. You feel her move around then slide under the covers with you.  
"There!" She says pulling you close.

You couldn't say anything,it felt like your heart was in your throat. Your face felt like it was on fire, you gasped for air,forgetting how to breath. You feel her rub your back, it was both soothing and making you panic. You even forgot about the storm outside. Eventually you fell to sleep,or maybe you fainted, you weren't to sure which one happened first.

You woke up to the sounds of someone giggling,opening your eyes to see Nami grinning at you. You were really close to her, your face turns red.  
"I-I-I I'm Sorry!" You squeaked falling backwards into the floor. She laughs at you.  
"It's alright,don't worry about it. Besides,your so cute when you snuggle like that!" She giggles again. Your face turns redder and you smile at her.  
"T-thanks for last night.." you say quietly. She giggles again.

"No problem,but next time let's try that without the storm!"


	16. Sanji 1: With a Kiss

You sat at the table watching Sanji cook, he was so focused he didn't even notice you,which was a rare thing when it comes to this Ero-cook. You popped another heresy kisses in your mouth,he had invited everyone over for lunch,and you had arrived a little early. His roommate Zoro had let you in.

You smiled when he started humming to himself while cooking. You sucked on the chocolate,letting it melt on your tongue. He turned around to get a pot from the pot rack and froze when he saw you.

"(Na-name)..!" He gasped,suddenly a huge smile broke across his face.  
"Your early! How long have you been here?" He asks getting a glass from a cabinet.  
"For about fifteen minutes,your pretty cute when you hum to yourself while you cook,you know that?" You smiled at him and tried not to laugh when his cheeks get red and hearts form in his eyes.  
"Fwuuaaaaaah ~ thank you (Name)!~" He gushed,starting to spaz out. You giggle as he gives you a glass of juice then returns to cooking.

You watch him chop vegetables,then add spices, and change the temperature of one of the burners. You get up and get a bit closer,watching him work. He glances at you every now and again,smiling and wondering absently why your watching him cook.

"Can I try that?" You ask pointing to a sauce,his eyes turn into hearts as he swiftly replies yes. You give it a taste and hum thoughtfully he looks at you curiously.  
"What is it?" He asks,you look at him and grin,while pulling one of the chocolates out of your pocket.  
"I want to try it with a kiss.~" you said unwrapping the chocolate. You didn't see his face turn red with a surprised look. When you look up,getting ready to pop the chocolate in your mouth, you feel something soft on your lips. You gasp when you notice it was Sanji. You drop the chocolate,your face turns pink but then red when he pushes the sauce in your mouth.  
"Better..?" He asks with a cute grin on his face when he pulls away. You look at him your mouth hanging open,you nod slowly.

That wasn't what you meant, but whatever!


	17. Zoro 1: Mood

The warmth,the feeling of be wrapped in the arms of someone close.  
The smell of the sea and booze surround the two of you, lulling you into a buzzed sleep.  
Seagulls had their conversations above,basking in the sunlight they call to each other.  
The ocean rocks them,side to side in a rhythmic fashion.  
The sun wrapped them in a warm blanket of light -  
"It's fucking hot... "Someone grunted into the top of your head. You burst out laughing,  
"Way to kill the mood,Zoro.. "


	18. Child Ace 3: Orange Crayon

Your class was drawing, the teacher passed out buckets of crayons for every table. Each table had at least one of each color. So sharing was mandatory! But a little dark haired boy was having none of that! No he took the colors he wanted, and refused to share them.

You pout at the boy across from you.  
"Aaaaace..!"You whine reaching for the orange crayon again. He snatches it up and holds it away from you.  
"Gimme!" You whined again grabbing his arm, he pulls away and sticks his tongue out at you.  
"No!" He huffs turning away from you, you pout some more and throw a red crayon at his head.  
"Oww!"He yelps when it smacks him on the forehead point first. He glares at you and throws the orange one at you. It smacks you on the top of the head but you grin picking it up off the floor.  
"Thanks Ace!" You say going back to coloring your orange cat. He gapes at you then crosses his arms pouting.

Thirty minutes later the bell rings signaling lunch, Ace was the first one out the door, still fuming. You chase after him and grab his arm in the hallway near the cafeteria. He glares at you, but you just smile and hug him, you hand him a piece of paper and run off ahead of him. He looks at you surprised but then frowns and opens the paper. He blushes lightly at the messy looking orange cat drawn on the paper.


	19. Nami 2: Tangerine Cake

You were in the kitchen, and you were making a cake. You had somehow got Sanji to step out while you made it, claiming you needed him to go to town at the island we were docked on. Saying we were almost out of eggs, and well we will be once you were done making this cake. You peeled the tangerines that you took from Nami's trees and hummed softly to yourself, she won't notice a few missing will she? Besides, you were making this for her. She had been so nice to you lately that you felt obligated to make something for her. So you were going to make a cake, using her favorite fruit.

It didn't take long before you placed the cake in the oven to bake. You sat back and ate a piece of the tangerines that were left over, and man were they good! You smiled to yourself while taking another bite. No wonder she loves these things, they taste really good. You popped the last bit, nearly choking on it when you hear someone clear their throat behind you. Slowly you chewed and swallowed the last piece before turning around to see Nami standing there, glaring at you. She looked between you and the peels that you had left on the counter.

"Oh Nami! I didn't think you'd be back so soon..."You laugh nervously, she just glares at you. You raise your hands up in a defensive way,  
"I only used a few, I am making a cake..."You promised, opening the oven to show the two pans on the oven rack. She glances at them then back at the left over tangerines. You look back at them and laugh lightly,  
"I'll be using those for the icing..." You explained with a small nervous smile. She doesn't say anything, she just crosses her arms with a frown on her lips. You laugh lightly, and before you stop yourself you say,  
"You look pretty cute when you pout like that.~" The tease left your lips before you could stop it, she looks at you surprised. Your face turns pink and you cough and look away from her. Well great job, (Name)...  
"A-anyways, I had been wanting to do this for awhile...I wanted to make you something you'd like, to say thanks for being so nice lately!" You said giving her a grin, a slight blush dusted your cheeks. She still looks surprised but smiles at you.  
"Then you should have just asked." You laughed and nodded, agreeing with her, but then you smirked.  
"Then it wouldn't have been a surprise..." You said quietly, she tilts her head to the side.  
"It's not a surprise now anyways is it?" She smirks and you laugh again.  
"No I suppose not." You admit with a big grin. She walks over and takes a piece of the tangerine that you had been picking at, taking one of the slices she pops it into her mouth.  
"Thanks." She says, referring to the cake. You give her a big smile,  
"No problem!"


	20. Child SaboAdult Sabo 3: Gifts

:Ten Years Ago:

You ran through the forest, clutching a small package to your chest. You knew they had a tree house out there, but you weren't sure where. You woke up really early this morning, grabbing the package and was out the door before the sun even started to rise. So now here you were running through the woods with your gift, in the pitch black of predawn.

You let out a huff, you didn't think it would be this hard to find them. You clutch the package closer to your tiny body when you hear something growl. Your eyes widen when they mean golden slits. you let out a ear piercing scream and run as fast as you can away. You heard more growling and barking from behind as you ran as fast as your little legs would carry you.

All you wanted to do was give him a stupid present, it was his stupid birthday, and he had saved you awhile back so you thought you'd give him something. But now here you were, about to be eaten by stupid wolves, while trying to deliver this stupid present! You scream again as one of the wolves lunge at you, and miss you by a hair. You jumped and grabbed onto a low branch and climbed up the tree, the wolves stop and circle around under you.

"Saaaaaaboooooo..." You cried, rubbing your eyes as tears start to fall. You keep crying for him but he never shows. The sun rises, lighting up the forest. You cling to the package and scream when one of the wolves jumps up and snaps at your feet. You call out for him again, rubbing your now sore and puffy eyes. Your throat hurt, you were screaming for him for the last few hours. You felt like you were going to die here when you hear something next to you.

Panicking, thinking it was one of the wolves that somehow managed to get into the tree, you almost fall off the branch. But something grabs you and holds you upright. When you see it's the familiar blond you hug him.  
"Sabo!" you said gleefully, and extremely releived. He smacks you on the head.  
"Oww..!" You whine, rubbing the top of your head. He glares at you.  
"Why are you out here, you know it's not safe!" He reminds you but you just pout at him.  
"I wanted to give you this..." You said handing him the package. He looks at it confused for a moment, you sigh.  
"It's your birthday!" You said, resisting the urge to smack him on the head again, he gasps.  
"Oh..! It's today!?" He grins at you and you sigh. One of the wolves jump up and snap at your foot again and you yelp and cling to Sabo. He glares at the wolves then looks at a tree across from him and nods.

Next thing you know two blurs jump from the tree and then two of the wolves fall down. The others jump back with a yelp, they glare at the two dark haired boys in front of them. Sabo jumps out of the tree your in and lands on one of the wolves right before knocking it out, only two wolves left. You watched as they fight the wolves, which ended up turning around and fleeing, yelping and barking at them. You giggle and hop out the tree.

"Thanks!" you thanked them for getting rid of the wolves, Ace glares at you and Luffy laughs.  
"Why were you in a tree?" Luffy asks, Sabo holds up his package you gave him.  
"She came here to give me this." He says, Ace snatches it and shakes it, Luffy looks at it with his eyes sparkling.  
"Oooooh what is it!?" He asks, grabbing at it, but Sabo takes it back and glares at them.  
"It's a birthday present!" He says, the other two freeze and looked at each other.  
"Today is..." Ace starts.  
"Sabo's Birthday...?" Luffy finishes, they both get wide eyed and run off, looking for something to give to Sabo.

Sabo laughs at them as they run off, arguing about what they should go get, or find. You giggle at them before turning to Sabo.  
"Well go on, open it!" You giggle. He grins back and tears open the paper, pulling out a little box.  
"I didn't know what to give you, so I made you this..." You said, blushing a bit when he pulls out a little bracelet. It had two pictures on it, both were of his brothers. He stares at it for a minute and then smiles at you.  
"It's pretty neat! You made this?" He looks back at it, it was made of metal and was carefully decorated. You nod and grin at him again.  
"Yep! My dad helped me...says I'm to young to use the forge by myself...so he had to be there with me!" You say, he looks at you shocked. But then he smiles, you blush slightly and look away.  
"Thanks (Name)!"

:Current Date:

You snapped out of your memory when you felt someone tap you on the forehead. Looking up you see Koala grinning at you.  
"What did you get him?" She asks, knowing you understood what she meant by that question. You blush a bit and look away from her.  
"I wonder if he still has it..." You sigh to yourself, ignoring Koala's persistence in trying to figure out your gift.  
"Still has what?" She muses, sitting in front of you.  
"My first gift to him was a bracelet..." You sigh, she tilts her head to the side, trying to recall if she has ever seen him with a bracelet.  
"I can't think of anything I can give him more meaningful that that...It was hand crafted by me." You sigh while she gapes at you.

"You made him a bracelet, would it even survive ten years?" She wonders, you sighed and shook your head. She thought you made her the kinds of bracelets kids make, the ones made of string and beads.  
"It's made from metal, my father was a forger..." You sigh, brushing your bangs behind your ears. She stares at you, surprised again.  
"You forged a bracelet for him at the age of eight?" She gasps, then she grins at you.  
"You must have had a crush on him for a long time.~" She hums, your gaze narrows on her and she just smiles innocently.

"A crush on who?" A familiar voice says behind you, though the voice sounded a bit sad at the moment. You turned around quickly, meeting the gaze of the blond. Your mouth falls open and you just stare at him. He frowns at you, his head tilted slightly. He pulls his hat down a bit, covering his eyes with a dark shadow, making them hard to see. You can hear Koala snickering behind you. You toss her a 'Shut up!' look and turn back to the chief of staff.  
"N-no one, she's just picking on me..." You said, cursing your stutter. His frown seems to deepen slightly, he turns abruptly and walks away. You stare after him, both socked and very confused. Koala starts laughing.  
"(N-Name) ..! You idiot..!" She gasps, holding her side. You glare at her.  
"What? What did I do!?" You huffed, she grins at you and leans over the table and whispers something in your ear. Your eyes widen and your mouth falls open again. She pulls back and makes a gesture with her hands telling you to go after him. You get up and run after Sabo, but he purposefully avoids you.

It took you hours to hunt down the man, an corner him in the library. You stood in front of him, trying to catch your breath. He gives you a cold look that sends shivers down your spine.  
"What?" He asks you when you stand upright. You take a deep breath.  
"Happy Birthday." You said to him with a huge smile. He looks at you, mildly shocked, but then goes back to an unreadable expression.  
"I didn't know what to give you, because the first gift I gave you meant a lot to me..." You start, he relaxes a bit, but his lips still stayed in a small frown.  
"Because it was the first successful thing I made, and I made it for someone I cared about, and I made it with someone I loved." You continue, he blushes slightly, but otherwise his expression stays the same.

"With that gift I gave you my heart..."You said, your face turning red. He opens his mouth but then closes it, his eyes widening.  
"So I have nothing left to give you...but.."You take a deep breath and look him in the eye.  
"All I have left to give to you, is me." You finish, a dark blush on your cheeks. His face turns red and he covers his mouth, the blush gets so bad he pulls his hat down to hide his face. You looked at him confused until you saw the blood coming form his face, your face turns even redder while you walk up to him and smack him on the head.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" You scream, he grins at you while pinching his nose, pulling you into a hug with his other arm.  
"Sorry..." He laughs, you pout at him.  
"Pervert." You accuse, but you hug him back.

"Now let's get you cleaned up before you bleed on me..." You sigh pulling away from him.


	21. Law 3: Trufflegar

You watch your captain jump onto Law's back with a wide grin on his face. Law on the other hand, couldn't look any less amused. His cold demeanor was a stark contrast to your happy-go-lucky and friendly captain. You smiled at them as Luffy calls for another party, Law looking more and more like he regrets ever making an alliance with this idiot. He makes eye contact with you and you can see a 'help me' look flash in his stormy colored eyes.

"Luffy." You used a light scolding tone, he looks over at you and pouts. He knows he's about to be yelled at if you use this tone.  
"You should get off of him." You said, motioning with your hands as you speak. He frowns and shakes his head.  
"But (Naaaaame)..." He starts to whine, you narrow your gaze at him and he moves himself behind the taller man.  
"I want to play with Traguy." He says, hanging off of the man's shoulders. You clear your throat and sigh.

"Luffy. Now. Also if you can, can you make an attempt to say his name properly..." You said crossing your arms, you hear Nami snicker behind you.  
"Oh yeah, (Name). Maybe you should tell him how to pronounce it." She teases, knowing fully well that you had a problem pronouncing the man's name. Your face flushes and you glare up at her, Law see's this and smirks slightly. Luffy however, remained oblivious.  
"How do you pronounce it?" Luffy huffs, asking Law.

Law just stares at you, expecting you to answer. You can hear Nami snickering again, and a light chuckles tells you Robin was in the immediate area. You cover your face with one hand and sigh, whispering his name softly. You know you didn't pronounce it properly, but it was the closest you got to it.

"Hmm?" You hear Law hum, urging you to speak louder. Luffy walks up to you and leans closer to you, you whisper it again. Luffy starts laughing, holding his stomach as he falls to the ground.  
"Y-you can't- That was-" He gasps, Nami smirks, she knows what you call him. It was the main reason you didn't talk to the man, you couldn't call him that out loud when he was around. Law walks over to you, ignoring the man laughing on the ground and leans close to your face.

"My name?" He says, your face turns redder and you glare up at him. You hear Nami laughing just as much as Luffy now.  
"Tra-traf..Tra..." You said, trying to say it correctly, his smirk only widens. You get pissed at his smugness and take a deep breath.

"S-st-Stupid Trufflegar!" You yell. Now everyone on the ship is laughing hysterically.

You were wrong Law could look more unamused than he did a few minutes ago.


	22. Brook 1: A little less lonely

For MaddySwan5926

It was just another day on the Thousand Sunny, and you had asked Robin about Brook. Mostly because you were a little nervous to go near him, mostly because every time you do he asks for your panties, that and you were curious about how he was a skeleton.

Robin had politely filled you in about everything that had happened at thriller park. You gasped when you heard he spent such a long time alone.  
"It must have been lonely..."You whisper, she gives you a small smile.  
"I'm sure it was..." She agrees.

And with this newly found knowledge you decided you would go and befriend the skeleton. You set off on your search for him, but it didn't take very long because you heard him laughing. Walking to the front of the ship you find him standing around. Fidgeting nervously you approach.

"H-hey Brook." You greet, he turns to you and laughs.  
"Good morning (Name)! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" He starts. You smile, you knew what was coming next.  
"Ah..! But I don't have any eyes though!" He says before laughing again, you giggle. You did find the jokes funny, although a bit sad.  
"Did you need something?" He asks, knowing that you've never really approached him before. You pause for a moment, thinking of what to say.  
"Can you play a song please?" You ask him politely, at first he doesn't respond, almost as if he was shocked. But then he laughs again.  
"Sure!" He says turning around, but he freezes again and looks at you.

"But first..."He says, walking back over to you. You knew it was going to be asked sooner or later.  
"Can I see your panties." He asks, and you have to use every bit of your willpower not to sigh. Wordlessly you shrug and lift up your skirt, his jaw drops. You actually let him see it!  
"Oh (Name) you make me blush!" He starts, you drop your skirt and tilt your head to the side a bit.  
"But I have no skin so I can't!" He starts laughing, turning around he grabs his violin.

He turns back around and starts to play, you sat down and listened intently. It was a pretty song, a bit slow compared to what Luffy asks him to play, and a bit sad too. Your smile falters a bit when you start to remember your past, how lonely it was. Eventually the music stops and it was silent for a few minutes.

"(Name)...Why did you talk to me?" He asks, you were so scared of him this morning, what could have changed? You frown a bit but then you smile.  
"I wanted to be your friend." You said honestly. Brook was silent for a moment so you decided to add,  
"So you would be a little less lonely." You smiled brightly at him, his jaw opens like he was going to say something but then it closes. It was oddly silent for a few more minutes before he picks up the violin again.

"Thank you." He says, starting to play again. This song was still slow, but the tune seemed to be a lot happier.


	23. Modern Brook 2: Interesting coffee house

for bellbell2345  
:I say Modern but he is still a skeleton!:

Everything smelled like coffee. Sit any longer in this room and you will walk out smelling like you bathed in the stuff. But your eyes wouldn't leave the stage, the music was just to amazing. Your friends were talking to each other in hushed voices over some cups of coffee, but you gave them no attention.

Your focus was on the musician, how unnatural he was. Which was probably why people came to this shop and drank this mediocre coffee. Every note seemed to echo and fade, but not before mixing with the new notes and creating a boxed in harmony.

A skeleton, something that shouldn't be moving on it's own, was what was playing the music. And you were beyond fascinated. Your friends glance at you and give you strange looks, they couldn't believe you were so amazed by something they thought was a prop. And maybe they were right, maybe it was a prop. But you'd like to believe in something that is impossible.

Taking a sip of your lukewarm coffee your eyes never left the stage, even when your friends started to get up to leave. They thought this place was too disgusting, and the skeleton a cheap trick. They called out to you, but you ignored them. The music was fantastic, to you anyways. Your friends weren't in to this type of music, it made you the odd one out in this group. But you didn't mind, you kept listening.

Eventually they left you, alone at a table with five cups of unfinished coffee aside your empty white cup. The music slowed to a stop, and the few people there aside from you had started to clap. You watch as the skeleton bows and walks off the stage, you sigh as the next musician steps on stage.

After about ten minutes of the next musicians music you decide it's time to leave, and some other folk feel the same way. You walked past the counter and saw the list of performers for the next week. You see the skeleton will be playing almost every day for the next week, you grab one of the sheets. The lady who sold you your coffee gives you a friendly smile and asks you to come again. You smiled back, "I think I will be back tomorrow." You hummed while walking out the door and into the late evening.

Yeah, you'd definitely would be coming back.


	24. RQ: Aokiji 1: Curiosity

For Madi on Quotev

"It's hoooot…." You hiss at the sky, the sun glared down on this tiny summer island. If you weren't supposed to be standing at your post you would be fast sleep under the shade of the few trees scattered around in the field in front of you. You watch the waves in the distance as they crash into the sandy beaches and sigh.

"I shouldn't have eaten that damned fruit…" You sigh, the urge to jump into the cool sea was becoming unbearable. But you would surly die if you jumped in.  
"Who puts a woman from a winter island in charge of a summer island..?" You huff under your breath, watching the water moves away from the scorching sands. You looked further out, the sunlight dancing on top of the water.  
"At least it's pretty…" You sigh again, watching birds soar around above the waves, the water moving up and down, and a guy on a bicycle.  
"Wait what…" You back track after a moment of shock and stare at the strange sight. The birds were circling the man who rode on towards the island. You didn't know what to do, you rubbed your eyes and looked back out at the ocean. Yeah he's still there…

You turned around and signaled someone up to you, someone came up and you pointed back out at the man, who was about to reach the island in a few minutes. The marine recognizes the bicyclist and runs off to tell the commanding officer of the fort. Your curiosity getting the best of you, you jump over the wall of the fort and walk towards the beach.

You felt sluggish as you made your way onto the beach, pulling at your uniform. Reaching the water you stared at the cyclist as he makes his way forward. You look under the bike and can barely make out something underneath it. What is he riding on? After another minute he reaches the land and comes to a stop in front of you. You nearly stumbled back and trip onto the ground when you see how tall he is compared to you.

"H-hello?" You call out lightly, giving a slight wave.  
"(Name)!" You hear your commander call you and you tense and look behind you. He runs up and glares at you.  
"What are you doing out here!?" He asks, you sigh and give him a slight frown. His expression worsened at your attitude.  
"I was curious…" You shrug and he scoffs at you attitude.  
"Arara…" The tall man says while looking down at you, you look up at him curiously. You felt like a child standing next to him.

"I apologize for her attitude, sir!" Your commander says while saluting the tall man, you look at your commander confused. Why was he saluting this guy?  
"It's alright…"The tall man says with a slight shrug. You look back at him and tilt your head to the side a bit. Your commander glares at you, cursing your ignorance.  
"What are you doing, salute the Admiral!" He says and you gape up at the man, this guy is a what...!? But the Admiral just shrugs and yawns.  
"I said it's alright…" He says again, your commander glances at you angrily and leads the admiral inside.

"Hmm…" You watch them walk back towards the fort, you sigh.  
"I remember it's hot again…" You sigh while your shoulders sag as you make your way back to the fort.  
"Damn this sun…" You whine softly.

Later that day, when the sun was just starting to dip into the horizon, you found yourself following the admiral. You found out he was Aokiji, and you heard about the fruit powers he had, and to be honest you were beyond curious. When he first arrived he said a few things to your commander and then not even ten minutes later he was napping under a tree. You watched for a while from your post before you went back to watching the horizon.

Later on, around lunch time, he was woken up by one of the people in your squad, being asked if he would join the commander for lunch. In which you lost sight of him for about five minutes before your shift ended and you ran off to for lunch. You see him in the courtyard having a conversation with your commander, laughing lightly at how short your commander was in comparison. While eating lunch you watched them, looking away when the admiral glances in your direction. He could probably tell you were staring, you felt like an idiot for being so curious, but nothing interesting ever happens here so…

After lunch you had one more shift of watching the horizon and you were bored out of your skull, you see the admiral again walking over to another tree and sitting down for another nap. Man this guy sleeps a lot…

And that was how your day went, and now here you were, following the admiral as he walks through the fort after his second nap. You had been so preoccupied by your curiosity you actually forgot about the heat! You see him turn a corner abruptly and you follow after. But when you turn the corner he's gone.

"Huh…" You hummed while looking around.  
"Lose something?" Someone asked behind you, you jumped and turn around to see the man behind you, looking down the hall you had just seen him turn into.  
"A-ah…" You tried to think of what to say, and decide to ask some question you were curious about.

"Why do you take so many naps?" You asked him, he looks down at you.  
"Humm…It was so hot outside…"He shrugs, you frowned up at him.  
"Does hot weather bother you when you can make everything cold?" You ask him and he shrugs.  
"It's good weather for naps…" He says not answering your last question. You grinned up at him, your curiosity getting the better of you.

"Do you really make everything icy?" You ask, your eyes sparkling slightly. He tilts his head to the side a bit and lifts one hand up and ice covers it. You 'Ooo' at it and your grin widens.  
"That's so neat..!" You said, your eyes sparkling brightly now, the man raises and eyebrow at your childish nature.  
"Think you can make ice cream with that?" You ask, you look so excited that he was taken aback slightly.  
"Arara…I guess…"He says while you 'Ooo' again. He straightens up and puts his arm down.

"How old are you…?" He asks, questioning your childish nature. You blink a few times while looking up at him, your lips turning into a slight frown.  
"Twenty five!" You said, a grin returning to your face. He hums while you excitedly ask him some more questions. He answers them, you couldn't read his expression. He looked bored, or maybe he was just extremely laid back. You weren't very sure, but after a few more questions your commander showed up and stopped at the sight of you excitedly chatting away.

"(Name)!" He says, stomping his way over and giving you an angry glare.  
"You have kitchen cleaning duty today!" He says, you were about to argue that you actually didn't but he quickly tells you it was because you left your post earlier that day. You huffed and glared at your commander.  
"Fiiine…" You sigh, shrugging your shoulders and looking up at the admiral. You give him a big grin.  
"Bye bye, sir!" You giggle and run off to the kitchen. Your commander turned to Aokiji and apologized about your behavior.  
"I don't understand why she acts like a child most the time..!" He growls while watching you take a wrong turn, he sighs at your lack of direction.  
"It's fine…" The admiral says with a shrug.

"It's actually kind of cute." He says indifferently.


	25. RQ: Brook 3: What I've Missed

For bellbell2345

It had been two years since you've seen the crew and you were about to bubble over with excitement. You arrived first, a few days early in fact. You were so excited you were practically bouncing on the balls of your feet while waiting for your friends to arrive. You nearly tackled each and every one of them as they arrived, you were so happy to see them.

And that was before Fishman Island, and now you were lazing about on the deck of the ship, man you missed this. But what you missed even more...You look around, spotting the person you're looking for, napping on the bench.  
"Brook." You called out to him, you hear him mumble before his head turns in your direction.  
"Ah (Name)." He greets you before suddenly becoming still. You wait for it, a slight smile on your lips.  
"May I see your panties?" He asks, you giggle and shake your head. You wondered if he'd frown at this if he had the skin and muscles to do so. After a minute of his laughing he stops and turns his head in your direction again.

"Did you need something?" He asks and you give him a small grin. You were about to answer him when you hear Zoro over the intercom.  
"Marines!" He says, you get up and walk over to the side of the ship, Brook and Luffy quickly following after you.  
"Nami! What do we do?" Luffy calls out to his navigator who was looking at the sails with a look of disdain.  
"There isn't enough wind to out run them!" She says, Franky piped up and mentioned using cola, but you ask if it's okay to waste it when it's only a few low ranked marine ships. Zoro agrees with you, it would be easier just to destroy them instead of wasting fuel. Luffy tells everyone to prepare for battle just as the marines catch up to us.

They try to jump on our ship but both Sanji and Zoro manage to keep them off, both you and Luffy jump off the ship and onto one of theirs. You see people get blown off on the ship Luffy landed on, but you didn't see much else as the marines jump at you. You pull out your fans and pour in your haki and Ninetail flames. With a flick of your wrist you shoot out icy gusts of wind that either blow away the marines or give them immediate frostbite.

Most of the men fall to the ground screaming as parts of their body turn black and lifeless, other gets blow off the ship, and unlucky ones that are hit by your flames die from being frozen. You didn't see some of the marines jump at you from behind, you turn around just in time to see them fall to the ground.  
"Brook..!" You gasp as the skeleton cuts down another one of the marines that were about to attack you. He turns to you and laughs.  
"You should be more careful (Name)!" He laughs again, but it gets cut short when a marine attacks him. He cuts them down and you sigh.  
"Thanks..!" You call out, swiping your fans without your flame, tossing your enemies off the ship with just your haki. You see a marine get to close to brook and you summon one of your tails and swipe him away. Brook sees this and laughs.  
"Thank you (Name)!" He laughs some more before finishing off the last of the marines on the ship you both were on.

"Guuuys! If you're done come on!" You here Nami call out to the both of you and you answer he back with an alright! You turn to head back when you feel something pierce your right shoulder. A gunshot echoes not even a second later, telling you what just hit you. You gasp and stumble slightly.  
"(Name)!" You hear Nami scream, you turn around just ask Brook attacks the marine.  
"A-ah…" You gasp, grabbing your shoulder a bit dazed. You just got shot! Brook walks up to you.  
"Are you okay (Name)!?" He says reaching for your shoulder, you give him a small smile.

"It's just a gun wound, it hit the shoulder so Chopper should be able to fix it…" You said wincing when he touches your shoulder lightly. You hear Luffy yell for you, looking over at your captain who was staring at your shoulder you give him a grin.  
"It's fine!" You call out waving your good arm, Brook shakes his head.  
"She's been shot!" He calls out, you frown at him as Luffy jumps down and Sanji starts freaking out in the background. Luffy walks over and looks at all the blood coming from your shoulder.  
"Get her on the ship so Chopper can look at her, I'll finish up here!" He says, cracking his knuckles. You sweatdrop a bit, now you felt bad for the marines. You gasp when Brook picks you up and jumps onto the Sunny Go. Chopper runs up to you and looks at your shoulder, he frowns and tells Brook to get you inside. You pout at the skeleton.

"I can walk myself. It's not my legs that got shot." You point out, Brook laughs and jumps up and walks over to the infirmary.  
"There may have been a two year gap, but I'm sure if I put you down you would just run back outside!" He says laughing, you feel the ship move forward again, signaling the end of the battle. Chopper comes in and starts to tend to your wound when Brook places you on the infirmary bed. After a few minutes Brook clears his throat, not that he has one.

"What were you going to ask before the marines showed up?" He asks, you look over at him and grins.  
"I was goanna ask if you could play a song…" You said, he laughs and grabs his instrument.  
"Okay! Hope this makes you feel better!" He says as you wince when Chopper digs out the bullet. Brook starts to play and you sigh.

In the last two years you definitely missed the music this skeleton could play.


	26. Sabo 4: Late Nights

You leaned back with a sigh, you didn't look at the clock beside you on the wall because you knew you would not like what it says. You could almost feel his disapproval at your late nights. But you shrugged your shoulders, wincing at how tight they felt and leaned back over the desk.

Judging how tired you felt you would assume it was early morning. Finally breaking down and glancing at the clock you flinch, wishing you hadn't. It was four in the morning, and you knew he would be angry at you. Letting out a sigh you feel some of the tension in your shoulders go away a bit as you relaxed.

"He is not going to be happy I stayed up late to write again…" You sigh while glancing over to the door that joins your office and the bedroom both you and your boyfriend shared. You can hear nothing from behind that door, so you knew he was still awake. You glanced at the bottom of the door and you see faint light coming from underneath. Yeah he was still awake. You look back at the book you've been working on and close it. You needed to sleep, and if you got no sleep at all it would make him upset with you.

You stood up, cringing at how stiff your back felt and flinched when the floor boards creek as you walk over to your oil lamp. You blow it out and walk over to the door to your room. You pause with your hand on the handle, how angry would he be?

You slowly open the door, cringing when it squeaks as it opens. You peek in and glance at the bed, your eyes meet icy blue ones. You flinch and give him a weak smile.  
"Heeey…" You greet weakly, you see him close the book he was holding and put it on the table beside the bed. His eyes never leaving yours. It was normal for him to pull all nighters, but with your situation you needed your sleep.  
"(Name)…" He says your name softly, but his eyes still bore into your own. You walk into the room and over to the bed. He looks at your tense form and sighs, motioning for you to lay down. You crawl onto the bed and lay next to him, he turns you over onto your stomach and starts to rub your back. You mewl at hit touch and he smiles at you, but then it returns to the small frown it was before.

"(Name) you need to stop doing this…" He whispers, making the tension leave your muscles the more he works on your back.  
"You need to take better care of yourself…" He continues, leaning over and giving a light kiss to the back of your head. You sigh and turn and look at him.  
"I was writing…I lost track of time…" You admit quietly, he sighs again and kisses your now exposed cheek.

"It was bad when you did it before, but now you have to think about more than yourself…"He whispers, running his hand down your back. You roll over onto your back and pull him into you, giving him a soft kiss.  
"I know…I know…"You sigh, he runs a hand down your chest and stops on your stomach, rubbing it with his hand. He smiles at you and kisses your nose lightly.  
"Think about the kid more okay…less about your story…"He begs softly, you pull him into another hug and sigh and bury your face in the crook of his neck. You feel is shiver when he lets out a small chuckle. You close your eyes with another sigh and give his neck a small kiss.  
"Good night Sabo." You whisper, letting out a light yawn. You hear him chuckle again.  
"Good night (Name)." He says giving you a kiss on your forehead.

"Love you." You whisper before falling asleep.  
"Love you too…"He answers, pulling you closer to him before falling asleep.


	27. Usopp 1: Happy Birthday, Love

"Weeeeeee'reeee going to diiiiiiie..." Usopp whines while sulking under a table in the snack room. You huddled down next to him and joined in, both of your depressing auras merging and making everyone else in the room look over with surprised expressions.  
"Weeeeee aaaaaaaareeee..." You whined in agreement.

You both were left in this position because of a certain best friend you both shared. You had spent most of yesterday in the kitchen making your long nose friend a cake, since after all, it is his birthday.

You were excited to show him the cake, but then Luffy ran in the kitchen and saw the large cream covered cake.  
"Ooooh that looks amazing!" He cheers, reaching over to swipe some. You quickly intercept his hand and smack it away.  
"This is Usopp's! Tomorrow is his birthday!" You scold him lightly and he pouts at you.  
"But (Naaaaame)..." He whines, trying to reach around you. You smack at his hands repeatedly every time they got to close.  
"Luffy!" You yell at him, Sabo walks in a minute later and see's the two of you and sweatdrops.  
"Luffy..." He calls out and Luffy turns to him.

"I want cake!" He says and Sabo laughs lightly.  
"Obviously you can't have some right now." He says, Luffy only pouts more.  
"But Saaboooo...(Naaaaaameeeeee)..."He whines again, soon however Nami comes in and kicks him out.  
"I can hear your whining from the library!" She yells while pulling him out the kitchen.

You spent most of the day like this, protecting this cake from the D brothers. The next morning you woke up early and moved the cake out of the freezer and onto a decorative plate. Everything was going smoothly until lunch. You brought out the cake and presented it to Usopp, and Luffy, who was tired of waiting, tackled the both of you.

The cake flew out of the both of you's grip and landed onto Kid's head. And both you and Usopp froze, staring as the cake slowly fell from Kid's head. You had never seen Law laugh so hard in your life, and you would have found it funny to if it weren't for that one little detail.

Kid was going to blame you, and most likely Usopp too...

So you both did the next logical thing, you both grab Luffy and throw him at Kid. And then you booked it.

And now that brings you back to the present, hiding huddled together under the table, moaning about your inevitable doom.

"I'm sorry Usopp..." You said, poking at a dust bunny that was under the table. He looks at you a bit confused.  
"About what?" He asks before turning back to look at the chair in front of him.  
"I wanted to make you something nice for your birthday, but I fucked up..." You sigh, he glances at you.  
"It's alright...there's always next year..."He sighs and you reach over and wrap an arm around his shoulder and pull him in for a half hug. His cheeks turn a bit pink but he doesn't say anything.

"Happy birthday, love." You sigh, his cheeks turn redder. But quickly you both pale as heavy boots stomp into the room.

"(NAME)! USOPP!" Kid yells, you glance at Usopp who is staring ahead muttering a prayer.

"Hope you live to have another..." You whisper before you both dive out from under the table and run for your life.


	28. Luffy 6: Zombie Day

"Luffy..." You said calmly as Luffy jumps on the belly of the warlord he tied up. Your captain looks down at you and grins, the warlord Moriah gives you a pitiful look. You actually felt bad for the shadow thief, until you remembered everything with thriller bark. You frowned at him before sighing and looking back up at your captain.  
"What are you doing?" You ask him, ignoring the silent pleas from the Warlord. Your captain jumps down and lands in front of you.

"I'm trying to get Moriah to make us some zombies!" He says and you look at the warlord who glares at Luffy, more than just a little confused.  
"Why...?" You ask and he just grins again.

"You said it was Easter right?" He asks and you nod slowly, not understanding him. You and Moriah exchange looks before Luffy continues.  
"You said it was also Zombie day!" He says, it seems to come together for Moriah cause you see him roll his eyes. It takes you a minute to figure out why Luffy captured Moriah, and when it does you sigh and glare at your raven haired captain.

"Let Moriah go." You demanded as Luffy pouts at you.

-  
Extended Ending:

"But we need Zombies for Zombie day!" He whines, both you and Moriah sigh and you shake your head.

"Luffy...Luffy...Stop..." You sigh as your Captain releases Moriah who gets up and glares at the both of you before running off.  
"Now we don't have Zombies for Zombie day!" He huffs and you shake your head.

"This isn't how it works Luffy." You said as he sits on the ground pouting.


	29. Arlong 1: Rice Bunnies

_For Japanese-Snap-Blossom on Quotev_

You couldn't say you weren't amused by the situation in front of you.

Had someone told you that you'd be having brunch with a fishman that hurt one of your friends you would have scoffed and brushed them off. But alas, here you were, and it was taking all you could not to chuckle at the uneasy expression that seemed to be crossing the fishman's face.

Things had relaxed, to a degree, between Nami and Arlong and his crew. To a degree I say, because she would have looked down on this brunch you were having at the moment.

To be honest when you offered him something to eat, out of courtesy, you had not expected him to actually accept. So here you sat, in a small cafe that was know for one thing in particular.

Cute food.

Fighting back a grin as Arlong gingerly picks up one of the riceball rabbits that littered the plates as side decoration for the rest of the meal. You see him glance down at the cat face ramen and you had to bite your lower lip to stop from laughing at the scowl that seemed to take over his face.

He glances up and see's your expression, which only seems to make him drop the rice rabbit back onto the plate, it hit the plate with a little plop. He wordlessly grabs a fork and stabs at the cat face ramen before taking a bite. A small grin appeared on your lips and he pokes one of the rabbits away from the animal shaped stakes.

"Don't most people use chop sticks for ramen?" You ask casually as the fishman tenses at the question. He glances up and notices your grin and his eyes narrow. You found the cute atmosphere of the cafe ruined any intimidating look he could possible have. And you found yourself chuckling to yourself as you picked up one of the frog head shaped tea green cookies and popped it into your mouth. He looks at your side of the table and his scowl worsens.

All you had were sweets. And each and every one of them were cute.

Oh he regretted accepting your brunch offer. And your lips curled into a smirk for a moment before settling back down into a grin, you knew he was regretting this.

"You'll get fat eating all that." He growls at you, you raise an eyebrow at this.

"Worried for my figure?" You ask him, noting he ignored your previous comment. He grunts before eating more of the noodles, the cat face long gone after his assault with the fork.

He avoided answering this too, another playful smirk graced your lips momentarily, you half wished Nami was here to see this...

You picked up a spoon and scooped up a bite of pudding and popped it into your mouth, the sweet substance melted onto your tongue, you sighed as you savored the taste. The fishman gives you a weary look, not really sure what was so fantastic about that pudding that it had you making weird sounds. He finishes his food and pushes the plates away from him, you smirked as he looked around, uncomfortable by the cafe's atmosphere. You pack up the rest of your snacks in boxes, preparing to offer it to your captain when you returned to the ship, the fishman regards how much left over's there were.

"That's a lot.." He comments and you offer him a shrug as a response.

"Have you seen my captain eat?" You asked him as a frown takes over his lips. He looks out the window, he almost looked nervous.

Was he afraid of being caught in such a cute place?

This thought brought an amused smirk back to your lips, he catches it this time and glares at you.

"Thanks for joining me for brunch." You said casually, the smirk widening a bit now that he's caught it. You can almost hear his internal groaning.

"You tell no one. That we went here." He says threateningly, you raise your hands up and threw him a grin before standing up.

"Okay okay..!~" You sang, straightening your outfit before picking up the left overs. You paused for a moment before turning around you give him another grin.

"Food was good though right?" You ask, looking down at one of the little rice bunnies that were left on the table. He glances down at it and scowls.

"It looked ridiculous though..." He growls, squishing the bunny with his fingers.

You chuckled again at how out of place he looked in the cafe and he glares at you once more. You give him a slight wave before turning around and leaving the store.

As unusual as this was, it brought a smile to your face every time you looked back on it.


	30. RQ: Modern Franky 1: I didn't mean it

_For absolfever on DA_

You pinched your finger while using a wrench to tighten the last few screws on a robot you and partner had been building for the tournament.  
"Ow..!" You nearly dropped the wrench when you hear your partner hum from under neath the large creation.  
"You okay?" Came his voice from below. You put your finger in your mouth, sucking on it while trying to make the pain go away.  
"Fwine" You said with your finger in your mouth, it came out a little silly sounding. You hear him roll across the floor on the board with wheels, you weren't completely sure what it was called.

He pops his head out below you and you looked down, this is why you wore shorts rather than skirts when you had to work with him.  
"What did you do?" He asked, looking at your finger you had shoved in your mouth. His hair looked a little down and you frowned, has he not had a break, or maybe he hasn't refilled his cola in awhile?

You were silent for to long and he rolls the rest of the way out, pushing you back. Snapping out of your daze you looked up at him as he stands up.  
"I pinched my finger, it's nothing..." You shrugged, watching his hair flop to the side.  
"Are you okay though?" You ask and he looks confused for a moment so you point to your head and he brushes a hand through his hair.  
"Oh.." He says before grinning.  
"I need a refill!" He says and you sigh.

"I'll go get it!" You said, running off before he can say anything. To be honest you felt useless when it came to helping him with our project, you don't know why he keeps asking you to help him.

You find his fridge and grab a few things of cola along with a bottle of apple juice. You returned to see him working on the spot you had been working on. You silently watch as he fixes everything you had messed up, you frown and you start to wonder why you were even here. He sees you and was about to say something when he sees your expression.

There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke.  
"Why do you keep letting me help...I obviously can't do it..." You sigh, walking forward and handing him the soda. He takes the soda and soon his hair was sticking up like it normally would, it was weird how drinking soda effects his hair.  
"Well you want to learn right?" He says, throwing you a grin.

"Well yeah but...is it really a good idea to let me help with something like this though?" You ask, motioning towards their project. Franky pauses for a moment before grinning again.  
"Well how else are you going to learn without hands on exp-" He starts but a look from you makes him fall silent.  
"You won't even let the others touch a hammer..." You whispered, your gaze narrowing at him. He gulps, man you can be scary when you glare.  
"Ah well..." He starts as you cross your arms, waiting for his excuse. After a few minutes he sighs and runs a hand through his hair and avoids eye contact with you.

He mumbles something you can't quite hear.  
"I can't hear you..." You said quietly and he mumbles a bit louder, but it honestly didn't help any.  
"Franky..." You said walking over to him.

"If I let the others help with this then they would be here too..." He says quietly before continuing working. You have a feeling that wasn't what he said, but what he said just now was still curious.  
"So you would work with a clumsy girl rather than people who can actually do something?" You question out loud. He finishes up the area you messed up before going back to the bored he was on before.  
"Yeah.." He says before disappearing underneath the robot. You were stunned into silence as he continued his work.

"Why..?" You ask finally and you don't hear anything, knowing he froze up at that question. It was quiet for a few minutes, a small smile graces your lips and you peek under the metal contraption. You couldn't see him very well, he notices you crouching down so he moved his face away when you peeked under.  
"Do you want to grab dinner sometime?" You ask casually, laughing when he tries to sit up suddenly and smacks his face onto the robot.

"Oow...!" He mutters as he rolls out from underneath. He sits up and looks at you while holding his nose.  
"Are you serious?" He asks, you said it to casually you guess.  
"Yes..." You said, getting a little nervous. You didn't expect him to actually consider this, you thought about the idea he'd want to be alone with you as a joke. But uh...

He gives you a huge grin and your face turns red when you realized you just asked him out.  
"Super! So um...how about after we kick their ass in tourney?" He asks and you nod mutely. His grin widens and he goes back under the project.

"S-so make sure we win..!" You said, almost smacking your forehead with your hand at your stutter as he lets out a laugh as he continues his work. You sit back and open your apple juice and take a sip. You watched him work, not wanting to mess anything else up.

"Will it be nicer if we win?" He asks, referring to the date. You pretend to think about it for a moment, he peeks his head out at you and gives you a questioning look as you pretend to stroke an imaginary beard and he laughs. You let out a light chuckle.

"I think it'll be interesting no matter what happens..." You said with a grin. He disappears again but you saw him smile before he did. It was silent for the rest of the time.

Well...that's a lie...he sang a lot about how happy he was...You sigh as he finishes another song and laugh.


	31. RQ:Marco 1: Journals

_For RainbowGuardian13 on Quotev  
I am going to write you two, so that I can write both a fluff and a romance!_

You felt like and idiot. Or maybe that's an understatement.

You sat on the deck, watching the crew as they run around and do their daily things. You say your watching everyone, but your focus is drawn to a small group on the opposite side of the ship. Your stomach did a back flip as your stupid raven haired freckled commander talks to the others.

You left your journal out on your bed this morning as you took a shower. You had woken up early so that your commander wouldn't have to barge into your room like he did every other morning, but he did anyways. And he spots your latest journal on your bed and happily plopped down onto the plush mattress and proceeded to read the last two years of your life.

You kept a very detailed journal, writing down most of your conversations and thoughts about what happens throughout the day. And of course you never held anything back, so you were very honest about your thoughts toward the first division commander. The feelings popped up a little over a year and a half ago, so most of the journal was spent on venting these feelings.

So of course he skims through the journal, a large smirk on his lips as he snaps it close as you exit the bathroom. You nearly scream when you see him, thankful you get dressed in the bathroom, but then you turn red when you see what's in his hands.

"Portgas..." You whispered his name as he just looks up at you with a smirk.  
"Yes?~" He asks innocently, but his face was anything but.  
"How much did you read...?" You whispered, walking over to him slowly. He hops out of bed, book in hand and puts it in his back pocket.  
"Ace!" You screamed as he rushes out the door.

You of course chased him, but eventually it left you in the position your in now. You see Ace holding the journal in his lap. You notice people point to it and ask him what it is and he just shrugs, glancing at you before grinning a bit. Some people would notice and glance back at you, confused.

_Dammit Ace..._

You sigh and bury your head in your hands. Why was he doing this...?

After a few minutes of trying to figure out your commander you realize you have no real answer, so putting your hands back into your lap you look up and see him smirking at you.

The book was gone.

But so was Marco.

_Ooooooh nooooooo..._

You watched Ace for awhile and realized he didn't have the book anymore, and the sudden absence of the blond made your stomach churn. Did Ace...?

You got up quickly and began your hunt. You needed to find him before he read the book, or at least check and see if Ace even handed it to him. But your dismay, you couldn't find Marco.

Suddenly you felt like screaming Polo, but knew that would probably only make the situation more amusing for your raven haired commander, who was quietly following you around, at a distance of course, as you searched for the Phoenix.

After a few hours you gave up, if he was reading it, by now you would have been busted. You turned to Ace and stomped your way over to him, his smirk getting wider and wider as you approach him.

"Let me punch you." You said, stopping right in front of him. He lets out a short laugh and tilts his hat a bit, shading his eyes.  
"No." He said in a very amused tone, oh this asshole...  
"You deserve it, if you did what I think you did." You growled and he just chuckles.  
"I gave him the journal while you were to busy pouting.~" He hummed as you swung at him. Your fist, of course, passed through him as he turns into flames. His face came back together, his grin so wide you'd think it would break his face.

"Temper temper!" He laughs as you swing at him again, aiming for his chest, but of course you fall forward and fall through him, landing on your stomach on the deck below. He laughs at you and offers a hand, you ignore it and stand on your own.  
"Calm down I'm sure it'll be fine.~" He says, patting you on the back. Your shoulder droop and you give him a weak glare. Your anger slowly turned into depression.

"I'll look stupid now..." You sigh while running a hand through your hair. Ace senses your change in mood and frowns a bit.  
"Hey hey..." He says, reaching out to pat your shoulder but you brush him off and run back to your room.

_Stupid Ace..._

You spent the night in there, avoiding dinner. Someone came to the door a few times, but you assumed it was Ace and just ignored it. But later that night, after everything seemed to have quieted down, you felt hungry. After all you did skip dinner...

You hopped out of bed and into the hall, it was fairly quiet, so you'd assume it was fairly late. You walked in the direction of the kitchen and sighed. You couldn't hide in your room tomorrow...well you could but it wouldn't be mature. You would face it tomorrow.

You entered the kitchen just as someone was coming out.  
"Oh...!" You said, stepping back surprised, you looked up and your eyes widened.  
"S-sorry..." You whispered lightly, turning around quickly and rushing back down the hall. You feel them grab your right wrist and spin you, making you fall forward into them.

"S-Sorry..." You said again, picking yourself up and moving away from him, you can only move so far because he still has your wrist.  
"Ace gave me an interesting book today-yoi." He said, trying not to smirk when your face turns red.  
"A-ah...we-well uh..." You didn't really know what to say at the moment. He does smile slightly at your loss of words.

"You keep a very detailed journal, and very honest too-yoi..." He continues, ignoring your stutters. You felt like crawling into a hole at the moment, you were very detailed when you expressed things in your journal, and now he's read it. You were going to kill the fireball later...

"Although you seem to express your...wants very vividly on paper-yoi..." He continues, stressing the word vividly. Your face couldn't turn any redder, it was already the same shade as a tomato.

You tried not to think about the fantasies you would write out absently while you thought to yourself. Some were very...

You couldn't finish that thought as you let out a strange sort of squeak. He finally let's go of your wrist with a laugh. You were acting so cute, although thinking back to what you've written he would have never thought something so...mature, would have been written by someone as shy as you.

"But...isn't it boring to have it only on paper-yoi?" He asks, you look at him a little confused and he finally shows the smirk he was holding back. It takes a minute before you realize what he just said and your jaw drops a bit. When he notices you finally understand he grabs your wrist again and tugs you along, you were still slightly dazed but you followed along.

_Not that you'd be complaining..._

-Extra Stuff-

The next day Ace went to your room to wake you up like he always does, but when he walks in he notices that your not there. Ace looks around confused for a moment before checking your bathroom.

Yep your definitely not here. Where'd you go?

You walk into your room a minute later as Ace is trying to leave. He notices that your hair is messy and you were wearing a shirt that he is quite sure is not yours. You push past him and to your dresser, grabbing some clothes.

"What happened to your shirt?" Ace asks as you brush past him again, leaving the room with a fresh set of clothes in your arms. You freeze for a moment before deciding to mess with the man, after all it is cause of him that this happened.

"He ripped it.~" You sang as you turned the corner.

Ace's jaw drops when it dawns on him.


	32. RQ:Marco 2: Pineapples

_For RainbowGuardian13 on Quotev  
Second one~ Here yah go :'D_

You put the finishing touches on the cake, adding a few more pineapple slices on top. You smiled and ate the last left over slice before putting the cake next to the other pineapple themed foods. You held back a laugh, Marco was not going to enjoy this.

Earlier in the week Thatch had asked you, and a few others, to help him mess with Marco. And of course everyone automatically accepted, you were the last one to agree.

And what was your task?

It was so create a bunch of pineapple themed food. You feel like the blond will hate this fruit by the end of the day.

First was breakfast...

Marco had gotten woken up and all of his clothes was pretty much gone except some pineapple print clothes, he ended up walking around wearing only shoes and black pants, with a pineapple on the left front pocket.

So many people were acting suspicious to the point he actually couldn't pinpoint who had his clothes. So, deciding to let it go, he went to breakfast. Which is where your first task began.

Pancakes with a pineapple syrup with fresh pineapples on the side with some bacon and eggs which were cooked using a little bit of pineapple juice.

Everyone actually seemed to enjoy it. Marco however seemed a bit skeptical at first but eventually ate it. Thatch actually seemed surprised that he ate breakfast, and told me to step it up at lunch. You gave him a half ass salute, which made him laugh, and walked back to the kitchen, preparing the next course.

By lunch Marco was starting to get pissed at everyone. He still hasn't found his clothes and he seemed to have been locked out of his room. He was very close to breaking the door down, but then that would mean he couldn't close it later so he decided not to do that.

He was however fed up with all the pineapple themed everything today. Everywhere he went there was a pineapple somewhere. It was going to drive him mad at this rate.

Then it was Lunchtime...

You weren't aware just how bad it has been for Marco until you watched him at lunch. He refused to eat, scowling at the food everyone else was eating.

Baked chicken covered in a pineapple based sauce with more pineapples on the side as well as a pineapple based juice to drink.

You frowned as he ignored his meal, you didn't want him to go hungry...

After lunch Thatch finds you and laughs.  
"Great job on lunch! He didn't eat..I think it's finally getting to him.~" He hummed, very amused by his friends discomfort. He wished you luck on dinner and you were left alone, once again, to figure out the menu. But this time you were going to make a second meal as well.

Marco at this point, destroyed anything that had pineapples on it. Peoples clothes were torn, boxes and items were thrown from the ship, even some doors had been broken for having a pineapple on it. Ace and Thatch couldn't stop laughing though.

Finally it was time for dinner...

Marco didn't even want to come to dinner, but Thatch had somehow managed to sit the blond down as everyone else ate. He just crossed his arms and glared at you, you were apart of this to. You gave him a weak smile as everyone else ate dinner.

A pineapple and coconut based curry with grilled chicken and white rice. Served with pineapple upside down cake and a pineapple alcoholic drink.

Everyone enjoyed the food, and praised you for it, but Marco just glared at you the whole meal. You glanced at Thatch who looked a bit nervous for you.

_Uh oh..._

Halfway through dinner you got up and walked to the kitchen, glancing behind you, you see the blond does the same. Thatch and Ace exchange a worried look as the both of you disappear into the kitchen.

"(Name)-yoi." He said as you walked around the counter, putting something between the two of you. You give him another weak smile.  
"Marco." You greet him as he just glares and you sigh and motion for him to walk with you, at first he just stands there but then follows you.

You take him to a small empty room near the kitchen, you set up a little table and a meal there, something with no pineapples.  
"I figured you wouldn't eat since you didn't at lunch so I made you a second meal without Thatch knowing..." You said giving him a small smile.

Seasoned steak with garlic potatoes drizzled in a slightly spicy but savory sauce made with apples. A slice of a rich chocolate cake with white chocolate shavings on top, served with an orange and apple alcoholic drink.

Marco sits down and pops one of the potatoes in his mouth before giving you a small grin.  
"Thanks-yoi..." He said as he started to eat. You sat across from him and sighed.  
"To be honest that was to much pineapple themed food, even for me..." You said as you stole one of his potatoes. He pokes your hand with the fork softly, he was very hungry considering he skipped lunch cause of your meals. You take it anyways and pop it in your mouth, he gives you a slight glare before he takes a bite out of his stake.

"Then why did you make is-yoi?" He asks after swallowing. You sigh and shrug your shoulders.  
"Thatch got everyone to join in...even though I said no he kept insisting..." You said quietly.  
"Why'd you change your mind-yoi?" He asked, trying the cake. He hums a bit when he takes a bite.  
"Tastes good-yoi..." He says. You giggle a bit.  
"Thanks, and it's because...well..." You said trailing off, Marco pauses for a moment and glances at you.

"It's cause I kept making fun of her little crush on you.~" Thatch says from the doorway, you quickly turn to him with a glare, your cheeks turning red. You hear Marco almost choke on his food and start coughing.  
"Dammit Thatch!" You growled as he quickly exits the room and shuts the door behind him. You hear him walk off, laughing loudly. You glanced at Marco who was staring at you.  
"So uh...can you pretend not to have heard that..?" You asked hopefully, he smirks slightly and laughs while shaking his head.  
"No-yoi." He responds and you groan, putting your head on the table.  
"Dammit Thatch..." You repeated, making Marco chuckle.

"To prove him wrong you helped torture me with pineapples-yoi...?" He asks before continuing to eat, watching your expression. You felt a little weird, being stared at, but you took a deep breath to calm yourself.  
"I thought it would get him to stop...so you didn't hear it...but..." You tried to explain, but you felt like you weren't doing a good job at it. He chuckles again, finishing up the food on his plate before tackling the rest of the cake. He finally takes a sip of the drink and hums again.

"This is good too-yoi." He comments before setting it back down. You smiled, you liked it when people liked your food. He smiles back and your cheeks turn red, he tries not to laugh at this but you notice and your face turns redder.  
"Your a cute kid-yoi." He laughs and you pout at him.  
"I'm not a kid I'm nineteen!" You huff, crossing your arms. He laughs harder at this as he places down the fork.

"Right, right sorry-yoi!" He said as you glare at him. He actually forgot you were nineteen, you looked younger than that, and acted like you were sometimes as well. He looks at you for a moment, you shy away from his stare and he chuckles.  
"Thanks for the food, (Name)-yoi." He says quietly and you blush again.

"I just didn't want you to starve...that's all.." You said, looking away from him. He smiles at you.  
"Of course-yoi..." He says, chuckling again.

-Extra Stuff-

Marco finally got into his room that night, his door magically unlocked. He was suspicious about this as he opens the door and almost groans.

His room has a pineapple themed, and not many people have the key to this room so his hit list was small. He was to tired to go kill them right now, but he didn't want to sleep in there with all of _that_.

He absently starts wonders if you'd let him stay in your room...


	33. RQ:Modern Sabo 5: Trust me

_For Elysia on Quotev_

You hated the stereotypes for your class.

Just because you had large sums of money doesn't mean your automatically stuck up. But that didn't stop the people who held grudges against those with money from sneering at you and throwing slander your way.

You were kind, you were sweet, and anyone who would have spent more than five minutes with you would have realized you were not anything like the rumors that spread through your school.

A rich girl who got everything she wanted.  
A slut.  
A snob.  
A rude and hateful bitch.  
Selfish.  
Spiteful.

So many things were said about you, and you've never spoken a word against them. You would just smile at them and apologize before rushing off to the safety of the library.

You were only ever safe here.

The librarian, , who asked you to just call her Robin, greets you as you enter the large room. You take a deep breath and sighed, all you smelled were dusty old books. And to you that was perfect. You walk over to the side where the stairs were that lead up into the fiction section of the library.

Up there is where you spent most of your time while in school, when your not in class of course. You hide here, away from the judgment and buried in the books and worlds you form inside your mind. You trailed your hand across the books, looking for one you haven't read yet and come across an adventure book, about a run away princess in a kingdom that was burning to the ground.

A smile touches your lips as you pull the thick book off the shelf, it seems to be a five book series. You were pleased to have found something you had not read yet and moved over to the couch that sat in the corner. You sat down and placed the book on your lap and opened it, beginning to read.

You were lost in your own world almost instantly drawn into the story, you didn't even notice that your spot had become surrounded. You hear some scoff and it snaps you out of your trance and you glance up into the faces of some of the girls that were in your classes.

"She's ignoring us." A chubby girl with oily dark hair said, crossing her arms over her chest while glaring at you.  
"No...I was just reading.." You tried to correct her but the redhead on the other side of you, to your right snatched the book out of your hand.  
"Ew what are you even reading, not very proper for a rich girl huh?" She directed the question towards her friends who snickered. You were starting to get angry, not once have you ever said anything negative but here these people are, giving you crap over nothing!

You stand up and snatch the book away, one girl pulls out her phone and starts recording you, you glare at her and sigh.  
"I'm just trying to read, what do you want!?" You said, obviously irritated. The redhead pretended to look offended.  
"We were just trying to talk to you!" She says, making tears form in here eyes.

"Snatching the book out of my hand, degrading me, insulting me, ridiculing me over nothing, and constantly making snide remarks is not trying to have a conversation!" You said smoothly, removing all the anger from your tone. You see the girls eyes narrow as she tries to uphold her innocent act in front of the camera.

"Following me, taunting me, just so you can get a reaction out of me! Trying to record me, trying to hurt me, believe me you couldn't!" You started to yell, the girl falls silent as your face turns red from anger.

"Anything you say couldn't hurt me anymore than I already am! You couldn't make me hate myself more than I already do! You couldn't make me hate this life any more than I already have!" You were screaming now, tears building in your eyes. You see Robin come up the steps and freeze when you started screaming, covering her mouth with one hand and watching you with wide eyes.

"Degrade me, Hate me, hit me, do what you will!" You screamed, tears streaming down your face. The girl looked at you terrified, the one with the camera was covering her mouth with her other hand.

"Anything you say can't be any worse than what my parents have already done! Anything you do can't be worse than what's already happened! Yes I know no one cares! Yes I know how useless I am!" You were trembling now, you could barely see straight. The girl in front of you looked so scared, but you didn't care anymore.

"I know if I die no one would miss me! I know all the rumors that have been spread about me! And I never even said a word to anyone! Nothing bad, no normal conversations I just stand here!" The girl stumbles away from you, she didn't think that you were hurting.

"Your right I have no friends! Your right to say my parents never loved me! Your right when you tell me I'm an idiot!" Your face was so red, you were starting to choke on your words, the girls that were bothering you backed further away. But you were done, you had nothing else to say. Biting back your tongue you didn't say anything else you run. Brushing past Robin and down the steps.

Three boys stood at the front of the library, their eyes were wide and watching you as you pushed past them and out into the hall. You hear one of them follow you.  
"(Name)!" You hear someone call out as they grab your wrist. You yank your arm while turning to glare at them.  
"What!?" You screamed, people walking down the hall stop and look at you startled. You pause for a moment when you recognize this boy, he was in almost all of your classes. You even have had him as a partner in science and in language arts.  
"S-Sabo.." You said, calming down a bit. He looks at you worried but you look away. You just realized you snapped back there, sighing you run a hand through your hair.  
"I fucked up..." You sighed finally as Sabo glares at you. It was silent for a moment before he spoke.

I'm not your friend?" He asks quietly. Your jaw drops a bit, out of everything I said that's what he's focused on.  
"W-Well you...I...didn't think.." You said and he sighs.  
"No you didn't think." He says pulling you into him, he wraps his arms around you and sighs. You didn't know what to do, you were confused.  
"S-Sabo..?" You gasped as he hugs you bit tighter.

"Why didn't you talk to me (Name)?" He says, putting his forehead to yours. You were stunned, you weren't sure what to say.  
"I'm sorry...I just didn't want to bother you...I seem to always be bothering someone else.." You admitted finally after a few minutes. He closes his eyes and sighs.

"What did they do this time..your parents..?" He asks softly, you tense up and tears form in your eyes again.  
"Not here..." You whispered, your voice shook and he looks around, just now remembering where he was.  
"Oh..." He says silently, looking at the surprised students and the disapproval looks he was getting from the teachers. He gives them all a nervous smile. He turns back to you and gives you a big smile.

"Later then..." He says and you avoid his gaze. He chuckles lightly and uses his fingers to tilt your chin up so your gaze meet his.  
"(Name), just know that if you disappeared I'd be sad, if you died I'd be devastated, it hurts to know you hate yourself so much, and to be honest I might kick your parents ass if I find out they physically hurt you...And my brothers care about you too, but know I love you so stop being such a downer." He says poking your nose, you blush and give him a small smile.

"I love you too..." You whispered quietly, he blushes a bit and kisses your nose just as the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch.  
"Damn..." He mutters, letting you go finally. You didn't want to go but you knew the both of you couldn't just stand here all day.

"Get the class you two!" Administrator Garp yells, making the both of you yelp and speed off to your next class, that luckily both of you had together.


	34. RQ: Law 4: Avoiding Confrontation

_For Hunter on Quotev_

You felt like your heart was in your throat as you left the clinic on the small island you all docked on. You had brought Penguin with you so you didn't have to get the results alone, although he ended up asking why you didn't take your boyfriend with you instead. But one look from you said you didn't want him to know you had this suspicion.

It started a month ago, your period was late. You brushed it off because you've had break in it before. But you had also been suffering from a stomach bug, which you also caught frequently, so it didn't bother you that much.

That was until your stomach started to get bigger, it's not really notable when you have clothes on, but you started to see it when you took a shower.

Sickness.  
Missing Period.  
Bloating.

You just wanted to be sure, without your boyfriend knowing of course. Turns out you were right to be suspicious, you were pregnant.

Oh how were you going to tell him!?

You spent the next few hours strategically avoiding the man as you went from place to place. But unfortunately the island is small and the town is smaller, so it became painfully obvious to everyone watching the two of us that you were avoiding him. You could feel him stare at you as you, once again, turn abruptly and walk in the opposite direction he was in. And you could feel getting angrier and angrier.

Oh what to do...?

You finally went back to the sub when it got late and steeled yourself, this may not end well. But to your surprise your captain doesn't even look at you when you enter the rooms he is in. In fact he would get up and leave after a few minutes, ignoring your very existence!

This made you both sad and relieved.

It was finally time for bed and you didn't know what to do, you haven't slept in your old room in over a year. But you weren't sure how mad he was with you.

You made your way to his room and stood outside the door awkwardly glancing around. What do you do... do you knock?  
"(Name)." You heard him call you from inside, he could tell you were standing outside!? You open the door slowly and step inside, his back was to you as he works on something on his desk. The bed tucked neatly in the left back corner of the room and his desk right in the middle, the entrance to the closet and bath is to the right. Finally he turns around in his chair and faces you, staring at you, making you feel very uncomfortable.

"So uh...I have to tell you something...but I am still not sure how to say it..." You said nervously, he keeps a stoic expression as he watches you mess with the bracelet on your left wrist. You could feel him getting impatient.  
"If you have something to say then say it." He says coldly. You looked at him a little surprised, guess he is mad about the obvious avoiding.  
"I've been avoiding you cause of something I found out this morning but I'm not sure how to tell you, I mean I had my suspicions but I didn't think they would come back positive..! But it did come backpositiveitturnsoutI'mpregnant!" You said, talking faster and faster as you tried to explain all this.

He takes a minute to decipher what you just said, a small frown on his lips. He turns from side to side in his chair, spinning it around once or twice before stopping.  
"Repeat that last part." He said calmly, he didn't sound angry anymore. You fidgeted nervously but took a deep breath and repeated the last part slowly.  
"The test came back positive, I'm pregnant..." You said breathlessly as you watch his eyes widen a bit. His lips form an "o" shape but no sound escapes his lips.

"This complicates this..." He said softly, you almost couldn't hear him as he looks down at your belly. You worried for a moment, wondering if he'd make you get rid of it so you place your hands over it and frown at him. He looks up and meets your gaze, his look a little sad.  
"Don't..." You said, your body tensing a bit. He is silent for a moment, studying your face before he sighs.

It's going to be hard raising a kid on a pirate ship..." He says finally, you see him smile a bit before turning around in his chair, he didn't like letting you read his emotions. You giggled and walked behind him and wrapped your arms around his shoulders.

"We can try though..." You muttered into the top of his head as he just hums in response.

-Extra-

"I'm still mad at you." He says plainly, his tone had a slight playful sound to it. You looked at him confused.  
"About what?" You said as he walks over to you.  
"You avoided me in public, so obviously that I got pitiful looks from strangers..." He said smoothly as he leans over you, you laugh nervously.  
"S-Sorry.." You said quietly but he just smirks.

"Sorry doesn't fix that."


	35. RQ:WhitebeardAndCoxSickandInjured Reader

_For bellbell2345 on DA_

_Protective!WhitebeardAndCoxSickandInjured!Reader?_

You woke up feeling a bit dizzy, but brushed it off the feeling and carried on. As the day progressed you started to feel worse and worse, but you powered through it, you'd take it easy tomorrow you guess.

You were nodding off towards the side of the deck, people had asked you if you were okay and you had told them you were fine, lying and saying you didn't sleep much last night. Some people looked like they didn't believe you, but you just waved them off while going somewhere else.

"Yo, (Name)!" Ace said walking over to you. You could barely look up at him, yawning a bit. He frowns and was about to say something when someone started yelling on the other side of the ship. Ace turned and left quickly, apparently they said something bad cause suddenly everyone was tense. You see people jump over the edge of the other side of the ship, and realized it was probably another group wanting to challenge your captain.

Your eyes narrow a bit at them, but then your vision blurs. You couldn't move, you were too tired. You saw a few people glance at you, questioning why you were still sitting there while this was happening, but you couldn't move. Spots starts to form in your vision as the challengers yell thing you can't make out as your hearing fades.

You should have stayed in bed.

Suddenly you black out, and you feel like you come to just as fast but when you open your eyes you see everyone fighting. There were more people attacking than you thought, which was fine cause it didn't matter how many they had, they would still lose.

You stand up slowly, trying to get off the deck, knowing that right now you'd be useless when you feel something pierce your shoulder. You let out a weak cry and look at your right shoulder, seeing blood start to pour from the fresh wound. The shock almost makes you fall over, but you feel someone steady you.

"Shit...(Name) What's wrong with you!?" You heard someone yell, looking up you see an angry Thatch. You open your mouth to say something but you felt so tired and cold, he looks confused for a moment before pressing one hand to your head. You see his eyes widen a bit and he curses under his breath.

"Your sick." He states, not really phrasing it as a question, but you nod none the less. Someone else attacks and drags away Thatch's attention momentarily as you try to stumble away off the deck. But before you reach the stairs down you feel something hit the right side of your back. Looking down you see the tip a a dagger poke out of your side.

"Sh-Shit..." You gasped, swinging around with as much force possible, your fist collides with someones jaw and it sends them reeling back. You stumble backwards and almost collapse.

"(Name)!" You heard Ace call you, turning most of the attention around you in your direction. You see some of your fellow crew mates pale at the sight of the dagger sicking out of you, and the wound on your shoulder. You were normally quick, and hard to hit, what was going on? Suddenly everything shook a bit, the shock caught you off guard and everything went black again.

You woke up a few hours later in your bed, an wet cloth on your forehead and enough drugs in your system to make you forget that you were shot and stabbed today. Glancing around the room you noticed it was oddly silent, with the amount of people on board that was completely wrong. You sat up slowly, cringing a bit when the wound on your side hurts more than the one on your shoulder.

"What happened...?" You muttered, throwing your feet over the side of the bed, willing yourself to go investigate.

It took longer than you would have liked, but eventually you made it to the deck, noting that a lot of the crew was up there, and it was dead silent.

"What the fuck..?" You said, mildly surprised at them. A lot of them turned in your direction when you spoke and grins took over their faces.

"(Name)!" Some yelled, running over to you and nearly hugging you but you held up your hand before they did.

"Still hurt.." You reminded them, teetering to the side a bit, you might be sick still as well. They looked startled for a moment before giving you disapproving looks.

"You should still be in bed-yoi!" You heard Marco call out, some people muttered in agreement but you gave them a shrug.

"Didn't feel like it.~" You said childishly, sticking your tongue out in his direction, you heard a few people chuckle.

"Your sick and injured (Name)." Someone reminded you, you weakly shrug, as if their reminder made your body go, oh yeah I am sick!, and you suddenly felt tired again. Some people noticed and they glared at you.

"Go to bed (Name)." Someone ordered, but you crossed your arms and huffed, you didn't feel that bad.

"No." You said stubbornly, earning a few chuckles from people who could see your pout. Someone pokes your cheek and you turn and glare at them, your eyes meeting slightly amused dark brown ones.

"Bed." Ace said smoothly, poking your cheek again. You bite his finger and it bursts into flames, your teeth snap together as you bight through him. A faint taste of smoke, like a campfire, settles on your tongue. He lets out a short laugh, being cut off by a loud voice.

"Go to bed (Name)." You heard your captain order, you see Ace smirk, knowing you can't say no now. You puff your cheeks a bit before turning around, stumbling slightly. You feel someone pick you up and you whine a bit.

"Put me down..!" You wiggled a bit, you heard Ace laugh behind you as the person holding you sighs.

"You can barely walk...(Name)-yoi." You heard make say as he makes his way towards your room. You see Ace move to walk in front of the both of you. You glare at him, unable to turn around and glare at the guy holding you. But you were now to tired to fight back.

Everything had started to blur together and you realized that they were right, you shouldn't have been moving around. But you wanted them to talk, because the silence had scared you. Ace kept cracking jokes with Thatch, who joined us in that small little bedroom, a smile on your lips as you drifted to sleep. You didn't mind being in bed, just don't leave the place so quiet.

It's so unnatural, if this place is quiet.


	36. RQ: Luffy 7: Two years

_For QuirkyKit on Quotev_

Your heart was in your throat, your hands clenched at your sides.

_Two years_

That's how long he's kept you waiting, your lips trembled again, remembering the past two years you've been forced without him.

_But today..._

Marked the end of the two year wait. A small smile graces your lips as each one of your friends climb on board.

_You still wait_

You hands cling to the hem of your skirt, you start to tremble, what if his feelings changed over the past two years? You weren't together that long before your separation.

_You hold your heart in hand_

You finally see him, he almost seems no different from before, then you see his eyes and you can see the pain he had been battling the past two years. The pain he received when his brother died during the war.

_His eyes meet yours_

You shiver slightly when his gaze connects with yours, a large smile takes over your lips, his expression mirrors your own and your heart skips a beat. It takes every bit of your will power not to just run up and hug him.

_He smiles with open arms_

And your will breaks, running and throwing your arms around the raven haired man's neck he lets out a loud laugh, even though you said nothing he responds with a surprisingly soft tone.

_I missed you too_


	37. Bellamy 1: Pouts

_For 4everAnimefan_

You were with Luffy,Zoro, and Nami while on Jaya. You had meet this Bellamy guy at that bar, and it took all you had not to punch him across the room as he stands there chatting with your captain.

Luffy had assured you that it was fine, but that didn't lessen the glare you shot at the tall blond.

He doesn't respond to your glare, it's obvious you were still sour about Jaya. But somehow, in the next hour, you found yourself waiting for the others, alone with the man. You could feel him glance at you, but you stubbornly crossed your hands over your chest and look away from him.

It was quiet, and eventually you let out a long sigh, his gaze flickers back over to you and you glance at him. A small frown on your lips, brushing your hair behind your ear. He looks mildly surprised for a moment and you see his shift his gaze away from you.

"What?" You asked him, you were tired of being irritated so you decided to trust your captains judgment on this. He doesn't answer at first and instead offers a shrug as a response. He mutters something, sighing then rubbing the back of his head, glancing at you again.

You tilt your head to the side, a bit confused, your bangs fall from behind your ear and fall over your face.  
"What?" You repeat again, sounding very confused. He frowns a bit before looking forward. It takes him a moment, it isn't like to be embarrassed, but you were now leaning over to him, staring up at him with big round eyes, like you were a small animal. Your lips held a slight pout, slightly open and the man had a hard time not admitting this.

"Your adorable." He says plainly, looking away from your now surprised face. A faint blush dusts your cheeks and you brush your hair behind your ears again and return to your spot, crossing your arms and looking away from him again. You puff your cheeks a bit, a bigger pout on your lips.

"I am not..." You said and he lets out a short laugh before the room falls silent again.


	38. Robin 1: Studious

_For Lisa Rose Jones on Quotev_

A light chuckle echos through the library, startling you and almost making you fall off the ladder you were standing on. You felt someone grab you and looked down, seeing a tower of hands, the ends holding your waist as you pull the book you were after off the shelf and pulling it close to your chest.

Carefully Robin brought you down to the ground, you give her a large smile.  
"Thank you, Robin!" You chimed lightly, she smiles at you.  
"You could have asked me to help you get the book if you couldn't reach it (Name).." She says while you frown at her.  
" I could reach it..!" You said, holding up the book as proof. She lets out a light giggle and looks at the book in your hand.  
"Interested in history, (Name)?" She asks, changing the conversation, knowing your height was a sore spot for you. You nodded excitedly and looked at the book in your hands.

"Since Skypia, when we found out a myth turned out to be real..!" You started, your voice trembling a bit from excitement, the dark haired woman smiled, glad to see you so enthusiastic.  
"So I've been wondering what other places could have existed, or maybe even creatures! I mean we did see a dragon before we entered the grand line!" You said, looking up starry eyed. Robin's smile widens a bit, you were with the crew when the whole dragon thing happened but she wasn't, she would have liked to see it.

"Do you want to read it with me Robin? Maybe we could find out!" You said happily, holding out the book to her, she laughs a bit and nods.  
"Sure (Name)." She says, unable to say no too your excitement. She watches you squeal with joy before skipping over to the table where you had already pulled out a few books. She walks over just as you crack open one of the books and begin to read it, being sucked into your own world as you imagined the world the words on the pages created.

She watched you for awhile, not bothering to open the books just yet, taking in how focused and determined you were. She laughs again, knowing you wouldn't respond because of your attention being full on the book. You could be so child like at times, but that's what made you cute.


	39. RQ: Apoo 1: Curiosity Killed the Fox

_For Japanese-Snap-Blossom on Quotev_

Things were oddly calm, you say oddly because Kid was sitting in the same room as your captain, Luffy, and his Ally, Trafalgar Law. You didn't know Kid's opinion on Luffy's and Law's alliance and to be honest, considering how pissed he looked right now, you didn't want to know.

Pulling your gaze away from an angry nova you look at the people he made an alliance with. Your gaze falls on an abnormally long armed guy who seemed to be enjoying watching Kid get angry. You hum to yourself from your hiding spot, only nova's were allowed in the room right now, but you and Robin didn't really listen to those rules, and with this thought your gaze flickers to the ear sprouting out of Luffy's leg and then at the eyeball on the ceiling.

You didn't pay much attention to the conversations the nova's were having. You did however, think about the abilities and strengths each nova had. You were aware of Luffy's and Zoro's being in the same crew as them. You had gotten a good handle on Law's ability, you feel his gaze shift to you for a moment before returning to the table, ghost of a smirk on his lips.

Damn he knew.

The _meeting_ ended, you wait until peoples crew mates walk into the room before jumping out of your spot, you see a few of the nova's glance at you and smirk. Kid however had a permanent scowl. You ignored his angry gaze and skipped around the table.

You passed Kid and Killer, both watch you a bit confused as you stop right in front of Apoo, who looks at you with a raised brow.  
"Hello!" You chirp, you feel your captain's gaze on you, glancing over you see Luffy look a bit confused, Zoro has a scowl on his face. Ignoring them you turn your attention to the guy in front of you.  
"Hello?" He greets back, not really sure why you've run up and decided to talk to him. You hear Kid mutter something and Killer quickly tell him to stop, was Kid about to kill you just because you felt like talking? For some reason this amused you and you glance back at the red head and stick your tongue out, you hear Law chuckle as Kid's temper flares. You hear Killer sigh, why were you riling him up?

Looking back toward the long armed male you grin.  
"I'm (Name)! Nice to meet cha!~" You sang happily, he still seemed confused but otherwise unfazed.  
"Your in Strawhat's crew." He states, and you nod, even though it wasn't a question.  
"The Ninetales." He states another fact about you and you grin.  
"Yep!" You chirp, you give him a wide smile.

"And your the guy with the interesting music ability, yes?" You asked and he glances at Kid and tries not to laugh at the 'No duh' look the red head had.  
"Yes." He said, letting out a slight chuckle as he said this. Your smile widens and your eyes start sparkling a bit, you can hear Nami groan from across the room as Zoro sighs.

You were just as bad as Luffy when you were curious.

Apoo seemed slightly taken aback by your expression, and your crew mates reaction.  
"Then can you play a song please? Your power sounded really neat! Can you turn into every instrument?" You started asking questions a mile a minute and you heard multiple people laugh at this, Luffy got curious too and would pop in his own questions, earning a glare from Kid. Apoo lets out a laugh at your childish curiosity and gives a slight grin as he begins to answer some of your questions. Kid looks more and more irritated as Apoo answers the questions. After fifteen minutes Kid grabs you by the back of your collar and lifts you up. You hear Zoro unsheathe his swords and felt the tension rise on the other side of the room.

You just give Kid a big grin when he turns you to face him.

"Hiya there Kid!" You chirped, a few people suck in some air and hold their breath.  
"What are you doing?" Kid growls, you just pat his cheek and he looks at you confused and very taken aback.  
"Silly Kid! I'm asking questions cause I am curious, duh!" You said while crossing your arms, you hear people laugh at this while some tense a bit, waiting for Kid to kill you.

"Leave the kid alone, Kid. She's just asking questions." Apoo says, Kid glares at him, but drops you abruptly before taking a step towards Apoo who raises his hands defensively.  
"Don't boss me around." Kid growls, you take this moment to rush past Kid and Killer and run back to your captain.

"We should probably go..?" You recommended, everyone agrees, well a grunt from Zoro was counted as an agreement. Before leaving the room you turn around.  
"Bye bye Apoo, twas nice to meet you, don't get killed!" You said, waving your arm over your head before turning and sprinting from the room before Kid could yell again.


	40. RQ: Zoro 2: Fixer Upper

_For dgksyoaao on Wattpad_

The crew watched in silence as they watched you scream at your boyfriend, they had never seen you this furious. Zoro was equally relentless as he yelled back, maybe not as loudly but his words held just as much sting.

Everyone was at a loss for words as they watch you break down while screaming, tears pooling up in your eyes. Luffy gets an idea on how to end the argument and pulls the rest of the crew together. Nami doesn't think it will work, but enjoys the idea of embarrassing Zoro and agrees.

Soon the sound of Brook's violin interrupts your argument, Zoro shoots a glare at the skeleton, who just laughs as Luffy walks over to the two of you.

"_What's the issue, dear?_" Luffy starts singing, both you and Zoro stare at him, you more confused while Zoro still looks pissed.  
"_Why are you holding back from such a man?_" He continues singing, your trying to figure out what song he's singing while Zoro just huffs.  
"_Is it the clumpy way he walks?_" Luffy sings, letting out a laugh as his first part ends and Usopp steps forward.

"_Or the grumpy way he talks?_" Usopp chimes in to the song, the song sounds familiar to you but you can't place where.  
"_Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet?_" Nami jumps in, Zoro's face flushes with anger and you let out a chuckle, his sharp gaze flickers to you and you give him a nervous smile.

"_And though we know he washes well he always ends up sort of smelly._" Franky joins now, Zoro looks like he was about to go off on them but you grab his arm, he looks at you and the smile on your face kills all the words he was about to yell. Luffy steps forward again, grabbing your hands in his while grinning at you.

"_But you'll never meet a fellow who's as-_" He starts and Usopp joins him right next to him and grabs your hands over Luffy's.  
"_Sensitive and sweet! So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, so he's got a few flaws._" They sing as you start to laugh, you knew this song. However your boyfriends face was dusted with red, his eyes almost slits as he glares at the two in front of him. Robin walks behind you, her hands on your shoulders as she leads you away from Zoro.

"_Like his peculiar brain dear,_" she sings, laughing a bit afterwards as she hears Zoro growl under his breath.  
"_His thing with the reindeer._" Chopper joins in, giving you a huge smile.  
"_That's a little outside of nature's laws!_" Robin and Chopper sings together, but then Chopper stops.  
"Wait what?" He says as you burst out laughing.

"This is so not about me, who the hell are you people singing about!?" Zoro yells, but his timing made the crew get more into the song, you laughed at him, making his cheeks turn red. Nami and Usopp pop up next to Chopper and the three of them grin at you.

"_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, but this we're certain of you can fix this fixer-upper up with a little bit of love!_" They sang and you couldn't stop laughing, Zoro stomped over to them and grabbed Usopp by the collar of his shirt, and he lets out a loud squeal.

"We can solve out own problems, stay the fuck out of this!" He hissed, dropping Usopp, he looks at you, but stops again when he sees you laughing, your laughter almost melted away his anger.

"_I'll say! So tell me, dear is it the way that he runs scared?_" Luffy jumps back in and gets smacked on the back of his head by Zoro.  
"Who the fuck are you talking about!?" He yells but Luffy just laughs.  
"_Or that he's socially impaired?_" Sanji chimes in from the top of the railing near the kitchen door. Zoro glares at him but before he can say anything Luffy sings again.  
"_Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?_" Luffy sings in a teasing way, dodging the punch aimed at his head, you coughed.

"TMI Luffy...!" You giggled as Zoro glares at you.  
"I..-" He says, trying to defend himself but the singing starts again.

"_Are you holding back your fondness due to his disturbing mossy mess?_" Usopp sings, poking some of Zoro's hair, Sanji lets out a snicker as Luffy laughs.  
"_Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods?_" Robin sings before Zoro can start yelling. Zoro's face flushed again and he runs a hand through his hair.

"_He's just a bit of a fixer-upper, he's got a couple of bugs_" Everyone sings, Zoro stays quiet, burying his head in his hands. You walk over to him, putting a hand to one of his arms, he slowly lifts his head, his eyes meeting yours.

"Make them stop.." He almost begs and you give him a small smile.  
"Songs almost over I think..." You said and he groans.

"_His isolation is confirmation of his desperation for healing hugs_" Everyone continues, to into the song to notice that your fighting had long stopped.  
"_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, but we know what to do the way to fix up this fixer-upper is to fix him up with you!_" They continues, Luffy wraps an arm over your shoulder and makes you dance with him, Zoro glares at his captain as he does this.

"Stop! No more! She's the one that started this anyways why are you poking at me!" He yells and everyone stops for a moment. You let out a nervous laugh.

"_So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,_" Usopp sings, enjoying the timing Zoro seemed to have with the song.  
"_That's a minor thing._" Sanji sings as Franky steps forward.  
"_Her starting this is a minor fix._" He says, grinning at the both of you Luffy tightens his grip on your shoulder and spins you around, you fall against Zoro, who holds you steady.  
"_And by the way you don't seem so angry!_" Luffy says, pointing out the fighting has stopped, you look at your boyfriend who sighs as you let out a soft giggle.

"_So she's a bit of a fixer-upper, her brain's a bit betwixt get the attitude out of the way and the whole thing will be fixed._" All the men sand as you glare at them.  
"Excuse you?" You huffed as Zoro lets out a light chuckle.

"_We're not sayin' you can change him, 'Cause people don't really change._" Luffy sings as Nami and Robin vocalize.  
"_We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange. people make bad choices if they're mad, or scared, or stressed. throw a little love their way._" Luffy sings while throwing his hands in the air, getting louder and Zoro sighs and you grin a bit.  
"_Throw a little love their way._" Nami and Robin sing after Luffy, who takes a deep breath.  
"_And you'll bring out their best._" The girls and Luffy sing as he dances strangely, making you laugh.

"_True love brings out the best! Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper, that's what it's all about!_" Everyone sings together and you laugh as Zoro crosses his arms, his anger was growing again, but not toward you.  
"_Father!_" Usopp sings loudly.  
"_Sister!_" Nami chimes in next.  
"_Broth-_" Luffy was about to chime in but then he looks a bit dazed as he sings brother. Everyone stops and looks at him as a sad frown takes over their captains lips.

"Okay that's enough!" Zoro says, everyone quickly agrees and begins to try and cheer up their captain. Sanji mentions food and Luffy instantly lights up and jumps up the stairs and into the kitchen, everyone sighs.

After a few minutes Zoro sighs and growls angrily.  
"I can't believe they did that..." He hisses angrily. You giggle a bit and he looks at you.  
"_Let it go~_" You sang and his gaze narrows at you.

"Don't you fucking dare!" He says and you just start laughing.


	41. Ace 4: I came back for your smile

**~*Angst Warning*~**

You closed the door behind you, with a soft click you let the tears you held back fall down your cheeks silently. Biting your bottom lip to hold back the sob that was growing in your chest you stumble towards your bed, falling face first into it you scream into the pillow.

You kept screaming until your throat felt raw and it hurt to swallow. Soft whimpers escaped your lips as your body shook with every sob that wracked your body. You want to scream some more, but opening your mouth your voice broken and soft barely came out above a whisper.

And it was like this, that you fell asleep.

"Oi, (Name)!" Ace said, poking your sore cheeks as you slowly opened your puffy red eyes.  
"Fall asleep crying again?" He asks with a small frown on his lips. His dark eyes watch you cringe and turn away from him.  
"Go away Ace..." You whispered in a hoarse voice. His frowned deepened as he sat there looking thoughtful for a moment. He gets up and you think he's actually going away when you feel something lay across your stomach.

"Augh!" You groaned, and looked down, seeing the raven haired man laying on top of you.  
"Stop cryiiiiiiiing!~" He says pushing himself down more so it was squishing you. You squealed and tried to push him off, he gives you a slight smirk and you smack his back.  
"Ow..!" He gasps, rolling over onto his back so now he was laying on your chest. You squeal again and you feel his back vibrate a bit as he laughs at you. Your cheeks turn a light shade of pink as you frown at him.

He doesn't make any indication he was going to move so you have to think of a way to get the raven haired commander off of you. A small smirk graces your lips as you slip your slim fingers under his arms, brushing your fingers across the sensitive parts of his skin. He yelps and rolls off you, laughing a bit. Your smirk widens as you jump up and straddle his waist, slipping your fingers under his arms again.

"(Na-Name)..!" He laughs loudly, while trying to pull you off him. You are relentless as he squirms under you, your position gave you the upper hand, but it wasn't long until he had you flipped back onto your back and his fingers trailing down your sides, sending bubbling fits of laughter from your chest. You tried to push him off you but he was far stronger than you. He had a large smile on his lips as he listens to you laugh, finally after awhile he stops, letting you take in deep breaths of air as you looked up at him, a small smile on your lips.

"I-Idiot.." You gasped, panting lightly as he just smirks down at you.  
"And who's fault is this?" He asks leaning over and giving your nose a light kiss. Your face turns red and you sigh, you had finally caught your breath. Closing your eyes you feel him shift over you, no longer straddling you but was now leaning over you.

"Yours, you were on top of me!" You giggled a bit, opening your eyes just as he brings his lips to yours. The kiss was short but sweet and when he pulls away your lips taste a bit like a campfire. You lick your lips and he raises a brow and you grin at him.  
"What..? I like the way you taste..!" You laugh a bit and he chuckles, sitting up and grinning down at you.

"Come on (Name)! Let's go get some food!" He cheers, happy that he's cheered you up as he grabs your hand and yanks you out the bed. You fall off the bed and hit the floor.

You open your eyes while rubbing your nose, Ace was gone. You look around confused just as it dawns on you.

_It was a dream..._

You could almost hear your heart break as the memories flood into your mind. This wasn't your room on the ship, that ship was gone. The people walking around outside are strangers, you were in an inn.

A scream bubbles up from your chest, tears welling up in your eyes.

_Ace..._

You cover your mouth, your hoarse screams being buried by your fingers. You gasp as the door opens, your teary eyes meeting startled blue ones. Marco looks down at you in your pitiful form, a look of realization flashes through his eyes and suddenly you found yourself pulled into a warm hug.

You couldn't hold it back anymore, you cried until you felt like your body was falling apart. Your weak screams and choked sobs echoed down the hall, making the whole inn fall silent, listening to your mournful cries.

When you finally quieted down, Marco moved you back to your bed, sitting with you as you slowly drifted back to sleep, your eyes never left his. You mouthed something to him and he gives you a weak smile.  
"I miss them too." He says, his voice cracks a bit and he looks away from you. You squeeze your eyes shut, licking your chapped lips. A gasp escapes your lips and Marco looks down at you surprised as fresh tears pour down your cheeks.

_Your lips tasted like a campfire, like him._


	42. Ace 5: Metal Deathtrap

_For Elysia on Quotev_

This was his fault.

He repeated that to himself as he stared down at the broken form of his friend. He had taken you out on his motorcycle, you had begged him not to take you out on that thing, you hated motorcycles. But he had somehow managed to convince you to join him.

You warned him.

You made jokes that his ride would be the death of you, you called them metal deathtraps...and right now he agreed. He reached over and brushed a strand of your hair out of your face and he tries to hold back the tears that had started pooling in his eyes.

Why didn't he listen to you?

He remembers how hard you were clinging to him, your fingers digging into his abdomen, he runs a hand over his abs, over the scratches your nails had left. Most of his wounds were minor, aside from his left arm which ended up broken when he was flung away from the crash, you however got stuck to the bike and rolled with it, down a steep hill and into a river.

You almost died.

They had to bring you back over three times before they got you stabled. He remembers the doctors chilling expression when he told Ace you wouldn't likely wake up.

You had suffered far to much.

A little voice in the back of Ace's mind told him to let go, but he stared down at his friend, a painful feeling in his chest as he leans over, his warm lips grazed your pale cold ones. You probably would never wake up, but he couldn't bear the thought of letting go.

And now he would never be able to tell you...

"I love you..." He gasped as the words tumbled from his lips, his unshed tears finally falling from his cheeks. He buries his face in his hands as he starts to shake.

Ace.

He shuddered at the sound of your voice, peeking between his fingers he saw your pale body, unmoving, not a word has escaped your lips, had he gone mad?

Ace.

Again, he drops his hands, he didn't see your lips move but he heard your voice. Why, why could he hear you but you sat broken right in front of him? Suddenly there is a cold sensation and he gasps while squeezing his eyes shut. His eyes snap open and meet amused blue ones.

"Ace, come on get up, your brother made breakfast." You smirked down at him and he just stares at you wide eyed. You wanted to tease him but suddenly tears started falling from his cheeks. You looked down at him, startled, you crouch down and brush away some of the tears with your thumbs.  
"Are you okay? What's wron-" You started but he pulls you into him, his lips meet yours. Your cheeks turn red and you try to push him off you but he just squeezes you tighter.

Slowly you relax into the kiss and slowly kiss him back, he nibbled your lower lip and you gasp, taking that as an okay his tongue slips in and starts roaming your mouth. You were beyond surprised, you hadn't expected this when Sabo told you to wake him up. Eventually the kiss ends, leaving the both of you panting, staring at each other.

"Wh-What was that..?" You gasped softly, he just smiles and put's his forehead to yours.  
"I love you..." He said as your face turned red. It took you a moment to fully register what he said but when you did you brought your lips to his in a soft kiss.  
"I love you too..." You whispered once the kiss ended. He grins at you and hugs you tightly.

"So...can I talk you out of that ride today?" You ask softly, his grip on you tightens and he buries his head at the crook of your neck.  
"I'll never take you out on that thing..." He muttered, surprising you a bit, he was so adamant about taking you out on the motorcycle, you absently wonder what changed...


	43. LEMON Ace 6: Trying Something New

_For my friend Night on skype...I actually did it...after ignoring your request for over a month I did it!_

You fidgeted with the ends of the ribbons as you waited for your boyfriend to return home from work.

He was a fireman, which was ironic considering when he was younger you distinctly remember him being the one to start the fires, and now his job was to put them out. A small smile graces your lips as you tug at the ribbon. You gasped as the knot almost comes loose and you release it, not wanting to mess this up.

A friend of yours commented on your sex life with your boyfriend, why she seemed to care about it was beyond you but never the less you listened to her rant.

She says boys will get bored of you if you only have sex one way, and you frowned at this, your relationship wasn't just about sex. But your friends opinions on relationships are sex based so...

She recommended doing something different, and so with her advice in mind, you were trying something different, even though it made you extremely uncomfortable.  
"How can people handle this...?" You mutter under your breath, trying to move your limbs, but you found out you couldn't.

Maybe you tied yourself up a little too well...

You laid on your, or rather his bed, wearing only a pair of lacy underwear, wrapped in ribbons in a seductive way.

Well you hoped it was seductive anyway...

You tried to move again but found yourself completely tied down; they explained how to get into the bondage, but not how to get out...well... they probably expected you to be unraveled by someone else, rather than you being a paranoid idiot.

God he was going to laugh at you...

Speak of the devil and he shall come.

You hear the front door shut down stairs and you felt like you had swallowed a jar full of butterflies.  
"(Name)? I'm home!" Ace calls from downstairs, normally you greet him as soon as he walks in, but your nerves were so alert you weren't sure you could say anything comprehensible at this moment. Ace was not really sure what to think, you didn't tell him you wouldn't be home...so where were you?

You hear the stairs creek and you let out a surprisingly loud yelp, your nerves getting the better of you. You hear the footsteps quicken and you inwardly groan as they stop outside the door to the room you both shared.

"(Name)?" He calls out to you and you take a deep breath.  
"Ye-Yes?" You said, inwardly cursing your nerves for causing you to stutter. The door opens with a soft click and the light from the hall blinds you for a moment, you hear him take a deep breath.

It was silent for a moment, your eyes adjusting to the light, you see him look at the position you're in, taking in every little detail, a slight smirk appears on his lips.  
"I'm stuck.." You whisper, his eyes flicker upwards, meeting yours, his smirk widens a bit and he starts to laugh loudly. Your face turns red and you bite your lower lip as your gaze turns into a glare. His laughter dies down into light chuckles as he closes the door behind him, as soon as he heard that soft click it makes he quickly moves to the bed, crawling on top of it and over to you.

"And what possessed you..." He starts, putting a hand on your left knee and trailing it upwards until it reached your waist.  
"To do this...?" His voice drops to a seductive whisper as he leans in, his nose brushing against yours. Your nervousness slowly began to melt away at his touch, and all but disappeared when he whispered to you. A shiver travels down your spine as he trails his other hand up your other leg and then up your abdomen. His fingers stop just below the bra, he leans in a bit more, obviously enjoying the idea of you being unable to stop him. You take a deep breath and push away the heated thoughts that forced its way into your mind long enough to explain yourself.

"I wanted to do something different.." You whispered breathlessly as he brings his head down to your neck, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses all over your shoulder. His lips brush against that one spot on your neck and you stifle a moan. He kisses it lightly nibbling on it and sucking it lightly, his touch alone send warmth downward, but when his fingers slide from under the bra and across your breasts, it causes a weak moan to escape your lips.

"Ace...I..." You tried to explain what you were doing but you felt like you didn't really need to anymore, it was kind of obvious he got the message.

His right arm reached around and quickly unclasped your bra, but he quickly realized the ribbons binding you were in the way. A growl escapes his lips as he tears through them, but he quickly binds your hands together, tying them to the bedpost behind you. You didn't complain, part of you was starting to enjoy this.

It wasn't long after your arms were bound above your head that the last of your clothing was stripped from you. His eyes scanned your body, taking in the submissive position you were in. You could tell it was exciting him...

"So.." He starts, his voice low with a soft growl, he had to cough to bring back some normality to his voice.  
"What were you trying to say..?" He asks, his gaze meet yours. You take in a deep breath to calm yourself a bit before speaking.  
"I wanted to try something different..." You repeated, and he started to remove his clothing, your eyes trailed down to his chest and he watches your expression as you enjoy the sight.  
"Is this different..?" He whispers lightly with a smirk as you nod wordlessly, your eyes meet his and he crawls over to you, capturing your lips in his.

The kiss is rougher than the ones he normally gives you, it took everything you had to push back against him, his hands wrapped around you, one going to the base of your head, pushing you into him more, while the other one trails downward, moving back towards the front.

He breaks the kiss, leaving both of you gasping slightly as he leans back in and leaves a trail off kisses down your neck and onto your collarbone. Slowly he moves between your breasts and stops for a moment, deciding which one he'd like first.

When in doubt, go left.

You let out a loud moan when you feel him flick the perky bud with his tongue, a smirk finding its way onto his lips as he pulls it into his mouth with his tongue. Slowly he sucks on it, savoring the gasps that escape your lips. Then slowly he starts to flick it with his tongue, gradually getting rougher and rougher until it start to hurt, but the pain quickly mixed with pleasure. Finally, leaning back a bit to survey his work he huffs slightly, satisfied with it, he moves on to the next one, giving it the same treatment as he uses his right hand to hold himself up against you, and the other slowly removing his pants.

Once he was sure he's treated both sides equally he leans back and smirks. Damn was he enjoying this...

He watches as your gaze goes south and his smirk widens when he sees your eyes widen a bit. He runs his hand through your hair and grabs onto it. You let out a sharp gasp and squeeze your eyes shut for a moment, thinking he squeezed to hard he lessens his grip a little bit and you open your eyes, the look in them made a shiver travel down his spine. He puts two fingers forcefully into your mouth and bites his lower lip for a moment.

"Suck." He whispered in a deep and gravely way. You immediately obeyed.

You sucked on his fingers softly, rubbing your tongue slowly along them, massaging his fingers gently. This made him harden more and he slowly starts to stroke himself, and slowly he pulls his fingers in and out of your mouth, matching the speed of the movements. Your eyes look a little dazed as you watch his face as the pleasure builds up, it made your nether regions beg for attention, a soft whine escapes your lips, but you don't stop sucking.

He had to force himself to stop; otherwise he would finish before even starting with you. His gaze was half lidded as he looks you up and down, sliding his hand away from himself so he can relax a bit, and pulling his fingers out of your mouth he brings them south and slips them between your thighs. A soft moan escapes your lips before he even does anything.

A smirk finds its way back onto his lips as he slides his fingers inside, using his thumb to brush lazily against the sensitive bundle of nerves, your back arches the moment his thumb presses into it roughly and you let out a loud moan.  
"AaahahaAaace..." You let out a long moan that formed his name in the end, your eyes meet his and you see the mischievous glint in them, oh god you wish he'd just stop playing.

But slowly he slides his fingers in and out of you, and each time he thrusts them back in another moan would escape your lips. Finally, when he is sure you're getting close to finishing he stops. A disappointed moan escapes you before you can stop it; your eyes practically begged him not to leave it like this.

He leans over, his lips meeting yours again in another rough kiss, this time he focuses on the kiss, so that the two of you can climb down a bit from your climaxes. His tongue pushes yours around, as he dominates your mouth, moans escaping from the both of you. He reaches up and undoes the bindings, you didn't need them anymore.

Slowly, so not to interrupt the battle with your mouths, he positions you on your back your legs over his shoulders, you gasp when you felt the tip at your entrance. He breaks the kiss and places his forehead on yours.

Slowly he pushed in, savoring the faces that you make, and the sounds that fell from your tongue, you kept calling his name silently until he was all the way in.

"What do you want me to do..?" He asks slowly, his gaze half lidded and his raven locks stuck to his forehead, you shuddered under his gaze, your movement sent waves of pleasure through him, a smirk firmly placed on his slightly parted lips.  
"What do you want?" He asks again, pulling out slightly, a whine escapes your lips as your face flushes.  
"That's embarrassing.." You gasped as he pulls out more and you claw at his hips, begging for him to bring them back in. He smirks at the amount of want that you're clearly displaying and he leans in, his breath tickles your ear.

"Beg." Is all he says and it makes you groan a bit, wanting to finish more than anything right now.

"Please..." You gasp as he inches in a little and pulls back out, a smirk still on his lips  
"More.." You begged as he bites down on your neck, sucking all the right places. But he makes no movements to tell you he'll continue.  
"Fuck me please..." You gasped as the words tumbled out of your mouth before your brain could reason with your instincts, you could feel him smile against your neck as he abruptly thrusts in, a loud scream escaped your lips as pain and pleasure mixes through your body. Before your mind could clear he continues to piston in and out repeatedly in fast movements, the pain quickly gave way to the pleasure as it fills you inside from head to toe your body felt amazing as you buck your hips against his as he thrusts.

Soon you weren't the only one groaning as he gasped out your name, squeezing the bed sheets beside your hips with one hand while the other rested on the headboard, holding himself up as he pushes in you. Soon both of you were covered in a thin layer of sweat as beads formed on his chest, rolling down in between the muscles he has spent years forming. He removes his hand from beside you and slicks his hair back; removing it from in front of his eyes as he stares down at you, his eyes drinking in the sight of you sprawled out below him.

His eye brows were furrowed in concentration as he thrusts, his moans getting louder as the tightness inside him builds, burning hotter and hotter, and threatening to spill out. He moans out your name just as you call his, your voices merging into low moans, he leans over you, his dark eyes glaze over as the begins to reach his end.

He feels you tighten around him as his name escapes your lips in a loud scream distorting into some unknown animal like sounds as you climax. He leans down, bringing your lips to his, covering the last of your moans as he thrusts in a few more times, his mind goes blank as the pleasure took over, a loud moan escapes his lips, only to be cut short when it travels to the back of your throat. The pressure inside him pours out, filling you up as he collapsed on top of you.

A gasp escapes your lips and you're left there panting. As a soft snore escapes your lover and you sigh, as your body relaxes.

"At least you finished this time..." You grumbled softly, patting the back of his head that was firmly planted on your chest. You chuckle slightly, brushing your fingers through his hair.

"Oh shit..." You muttered, looking down at him with your eyes widening.

"We forgot the condom..." You groan a bit and lay your head back against the pillow.


End file.
